dawnodawnotemufandomcom-20200215-history
Śnieżka
Śnieżka to postać pojawiająca się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Pilot pierwszego sezonu. W jej rolę wciela się Ginnifer Goodwin, epizodycznie również Bailee Madison. Po rzuceniu Mrocznej Klątwy przez Złą Królową, Śnieżka została przeniesiona do Storybrooke, gdzie znana jest jako Mary Margaret Blanchard. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Śnieżka urodziła się w Zaczarowanym Lesie jako córka króla Leopolda oraz królowej Evy podczas srogiej zimy. Dziesięć lat później, z okazji jej urodzin, matka zaprowadziła ją do komnaty, aby wręczyć jej pamiątkową tiarę. Na miejscu zastały służącą Johannę przymierzającą królewskie nakrycie głowy. Śnieżka natychmiast wyraziła dezaprobatę, stwierdzając, że pracownicy nie powinni nosić koron. Eva była rozczarowana tonem córki i podkreśliła, że każdy zasługuje na miłość i szacunek, bez względu na pochodzenie. Zapytana o cel zbliżającej się ceremonii dziewczynka dumnie odpowiedziała, że to na jej cześć. Eva wyprowadziła córkę z błędu i powiedziała jej, że wydarzenie na celu uhonorowanie ludzi i pokazanie im, jak dobrą królową będzie w przyszłości. Śnieżka pojęła lekcję, po czym matka umieściła na jej głowie tiarę. Po chwili jednak królowa zasłabła. Johanna sprowadziła lekarza, lecz przyczyn choroby nie ustalono. Śnieżka zamierzała odwołać przyjęcie, dopóki jej matka nie wyzdrowieje, jednak Eva nalegała, aby ceremonia odbyła się bez niej. Kiedy królowa zaczęła kaszleć krwią, Johanna wyprowadziła dziewczynkę z komnaty. Obawiając się, że Eva umrze, Śnieżkę zaczął dręczyć niepokój. Johanna zasugerowała, aby dziewczynka poprosiła o pomoc Błękitną Wróżkę poprzez wypowiedzenie życzenia do niebieskiej gwiazdy. thumb|Śnieżka przed swoimi poddanymi podczas pogrzebu matki, [[Eva|królowej Evy.]] Śnieżka udała się do lasu, aby zlokalizować niebieską gwiazdę na niebie. Po chwili Błękitna Wróżka ukazała się jej, zanim ta zdążyła pomyśleć życzenie. Wróżka ujawniła, że nie ma sposobu, aby pomóc umierającej królowej, z wyjątkiem czarnej magii w postaci świecy, która ma zdolność do poświęcenia życia jednej osoby, aby druga mogła żyć. Śnieżka odrzuciła ofertę, nie chcąc poddać się mrokowi, po czym ze łzami w oczach wróciła do pałacu, gdzie przyznała się matce do tego, czego nie mogła zrobić. Choć dziewczynka uważała, że niemożność zrobienia tego wiąże się ze słabością, jej matka była z niej bardzo dumna i powiedziała, że jest to oznaka siły i dobroci. Eva obiecała pozostać przy córce tak długo, jak długo będzie miała dobroć w swoim sercu, po czym odeszła w spokoju, a dziewczynka wybuchła płaczem. W ramach przygotowań do ceremonii żałobnej, Śnieżka przyodziała czarną suknię, a Johanna założyła na jej głowę tiarę. Na nabożeństwie żałobnym dziewczynka położyła na piersi matki śnieżyczkę i pozostawała przy jej boku przez długi czas, nawet po zakończeniu ceremonii. Dopiero Johannie udało się wyprowadzić ją z komnaty. Po jakimś czasie król Leopold wrócił do pałacu z misji służbowej i razem ze Śnieżką udał się w długą podróż po królestwie. thumb|left|[[Zła Królowa|Regina przychodzi z pomocą młodej Śnieżce.]] Podczas postoju w lesie koń Śnieżki spłoszył się. Dziewczynka nie była w stanie uspokoić zwierzęcia, który z nią na grzbiecie pobiegł w kierunku polany. Wzywanie pomocy usłyszała młoda kobieta imieniem Regina, która zdołała uratować księżniczkę. Później Śnieżka opowiedziała o całym zajściu ojcu. Król Leopold był pod wielkim wrażeniem Reginy i oświadczył się jej, aby jego córka mogła mieć macochę. Wieczorem Śnieżka zauważyła Reginę całującą stajennego Daniela i pobiegła, aby poinformować o tym ojca. Kobiecie udało się dogonić księżniczkę i powiedzieć jej, że z Danielem łączy ją prawdziwa miłość, choć jej matka Cora nigdy tego nie zaakceptuje. Śnieżka przysięgła zachować to w tajemnicy, ale potem zaczęła współczuć Corze, rzekomo martwiącej się o córkę. Czerpiąc z własnego doświadczenia utraty Evy, dziewczynka nie chciała, aby Regina także straciła matkę, więc powiedziała Corze o stajennym. Jakiś czas później Śnieżka towarzyszyła Reginie, kiedy ta przymierzała suknię ślubną. Księżniczka powiedziała jej, iż wiedziała, że Cora to zrozumie. Przyszła królowa była zaskoczona jej słowami, więc Śnieżka opowiedziała, że wyjawiła Corze prawdę o Danielu, a także podała powody tego postępowania. Regina była w szoku, ale powiedziała dziewczynce, że Daniel uciekł, a teraz jest bardzo szczęśliwa, mogąc poślubić króla Leopolda i stać się jej macochą. Po chwili szczęśliwa Śnieżka wyszła z komnaty. Po tym, jak Regina poślubiła króla, Śnieżka siedziała w jednej z sal zamkowych, a jej nowa macocha plotła jej włosy i ozdabiała je kwiatami. Podziwiając nową fryzurę, księżniczka zauważyła naszyjnik w pudełku z biżuterią Reginy. Dziewczynka z ciekawością zapytała o pochodzenie wisiorka, na co królowa odparła, że nie pamięta. Śnieżka postanowiła przymierzyć go, a kiedy z radością go podziwiała, Regina fantazjowała o uduszeniu pasierbicy za pomocą naszyjnika. Śnieżka i Regina same sprawowały władzę w królestwie, kiedy król Leopold udał się w misję dyplomatyczną. Gdy chłopi prosili o pomoc w rozprawieniu się z bandytami terroryzującymi okoliczne wioski, księżniczka zgodziła się poinformować o tym ojca, jednakże królowa delikatnie stwierdziła, że sama może sobie z tym poradzić. Dziewczyna jednak nie była w stanie przezwyciężyć swojego strachu przed tak wielką odpowiedzialnością i uciekła z sali tronowej, przepraszając poddanych, ku zadowoleniu Reginy. thumb|[[Herkules trenuje Śnieżkę w walce z użyciem łuku i strzał.]] Śnieżka pobiegła do lasu, gdzie wpadła w dziurę - pułapkę zastawioną przez myśliwych. Została uratowana przez półboga Herkulesa, który w tym czasie wykonywał dwanaście prac, po ukończeniu których mógł wstąpić na Olimp i stać się nieśmiertelny. Aby pomóc jej zostać bohaterką, której potrzebuje jej królestwo, zaproponował, że nauczy ją walczyć za pomocą łuku i strzał. Stwierdził, że strach przed porażką nie powinien stać na drodze do podjęcia próby. Kiedy Herkules pokazywał Śnieżce, jak trzymać łuk, otwarcie flirtował z nią i opowiedział jej o swojej ostatniej pracy, jakiej musi się podjąć - zgładzenia Cerbera. Po treningu para udała się do zaatakowanej przez bandytów wioski, gdzie Śnieżka za pomocą łuku próbowała rozprawić się z przywódcą opryszków, podczas gdy Herkules przyglądał się jej. Niemniej jednak księżniczka szybko straciła swoją brawurę, gdy upuściła wszystkie swoje strzały. Gdy bandyta zagroził jej mieczem, Herkules uderzył w ziemię pięścią, wywołując krótkie trzęsienie ziemi, czym odstraszył nieprzyjaciół. Zaniepokojona porażką, Śnieżka straciła nadzieję, ale przyjaciel próbował ponownie obudzić w niej iskrę walki. Opowiedział jej historię o tym, jak przez zupełny przypadek pokonał lwa nemejskiego i ukończył pierwszą pracę. Tym razem, gdy księżniczka stanęła w obronie wieśniaków przed bandytami, była w stanie wybić przywódcy miecz z ręki strzałą z łuku. Zagroziła, że zrobi to samo pozostałym, dzięki czemu zyskała przychylność uzbrojonych wieśniaków, dzięki którym zmusiła nieprzyjaciół do odwrotu.Przed udaniem się na bitwę z Cerberem, Herkules spytał Śnieżkę, czy poszłaby z nim, ale ta odmówiła, mówiąc mu, że królestwo jej potrzebuje. Dumny z jej sukcesu, półbóg doszedł do wniosku, że pewnego dnia będzie wielką królową. Przed pożegnaniem namiętnie się pocałowali. Gdy Śnieżka skończyła piętnaście lat, jej ojciec sprezentował jej wyszkolonego kucyka z okazji urodzin. Ku uciesze księżniczki, kucyk pokłonił się jej, co spowodowało, że dziewczynka krzyknęła radośnie, iż jest to jej idealny dzień. Z biegiem lat Śnieżka do perfekcji opanowała sztukę jazdy konnej i zdobyła wiele medali za swoje ogromne umiejętności jeździeckie. Kiedy księżniczka galopowała po łące na swoim ulubionym wierzchowcu, gniewna Regina obserwowała ją z okna stajni. Później otruła konia pasierbicy dawką klątwy snu. Podczas pobytu w królewskich ogrodach Śnieżka poznała nowego przyjaciela ojca, dżina z Agrabahu, którego król zaprosił na przyjęcie z okazji swoich urodzin. W trakcie ceremonii władca wychwalał swoją córkę, nazywając ją najpiękniejszą na świecie, twierdząc, iż w dużym stopniu przypomina mu Evę. Kilka dni później król Leopold został znaleziony martwy w swoim łożu. Po przeszukaniu komnaty i całego zamku straż królewska natknęła się na żmiję z Agrabahu. Za podłożenie jadowitego węża oskarżono dżina, jednakże ten nigdy nie został odnaleziony. Nikt nie wiedział, że dżin zabił króla Leopolda, aby zyskać przychylność królowej. thumb|left|[[Łowca prowadzi Śnieżkę do lasu z zamiarem zabicia jej.]] Po nagłej śmierci ojca Śnieżka żyła w żałobie, pocieszana przez macochę. Mimo pozornej troski Regina obmyślała plan pozbycia się pasierbicy. Któregoś dnia, podczas przechadzki po lesie, królewnie towarzyszył rycerz. Gdy Śnieżka zdała sobie sprawę, że jest to łowca wysłany przez macochę, aby ją zabić, kobieta uderzyła go workiem jabłek i uciekła. W ten sposób zyskała trochę czasu, aby móc napisać list pożegnalny do swojej macochy. W nim wyraziła nadzieję, że jej śmierć przyniesie kres cierpieniu Reginy i że będzie sprawiedliwie rządzić królestwem. Po tym, jak odnalazł ją łowca, Śnieżka wręczyła mu list do królowej i była gotowa zginąć. Zamiast tego jej czyn tak poruszył mężczyznę, że ten pozwolił jej odejść. Łowca wręczył jej także własnoręcznie wykonany gwizdek, prosząc, aby zagwizdała w niego, jeżeli kiedykolwiek znajdzie się w tarapatach. Śnieżka, pozbawiona spokojnego pałacowego życia i ukrywająca się przed macochą, przywędrowała do pewnej wioski. Słysząc wycie bestii, kobieta ukryła się w kurniku, aby spędzić w nim noc. O świcie próbowała ukraść kurom kilka jaj, ale została przyłapana przez Czerwonego Kapturka. Nieznajoma nie wpadła w gniew, zamiast tego zaoferowała jej schronienie w domu. Śnieżka przedstawiła się jej jako Mary, a później obie udały się po wodę do studni. Tam odkryły zwłoki ludzi, którzy zostali zabici przez wilka podczas polowania. Kiedy burmistrz Tomkins zwołał spotkanie mające na celu zebranie większej ilości myśliwych, aby położyć kres rzezi ludzi i ich zwierząt, Śnieżka brała w nim udział z twarzą owiniętą szalikiem, nie chcąc, aby ktokolwiek ją rozpoznał. Wdowa Lucas zaprotestowała, opowiadając zebranym własne przerażające doświadczenie z przeszłości. Wieczorem, po powrocie do domu, Kapturek wpadła na pomysł, aby samemu zabić wilka i pozbyć się zagrożenia, tak aby móc uciec razem z ukochanym Peterem, którego babcia nie toleruje. Śnieżka niechętnie zgodziła się pomóc. thumb|Śnieżka i [[Czerwony Kapturek podczas polowania na wilka.]] Następnego dnia śledziły bestię po śladach jej łap. Po jakimś czasie dostrzegły, że wilcze łapy zmieniły się w ludzkie stopy i prowadzą do chaty Czerwonego Kapturka. Oszołomionym dziewczynom od razu nasunęła się myśl, że Peter musi być wilkiem. Kapturek spotkała się z nim w lesie, aby powiedzieć mu prawdę, podczas gdy Śnieżka udawała ją, ukrywając jej zniknięcie przed jej babcią. Wkrótce jednak staruszka odkryła podstęp. Śnieżka próbowała przekonać ją, że Czerwony Kapturek i Peter są w sobie naprawdę zakochani. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, kobieta była zaniepokojona sytuacją, w jakiej znalazł się młodzieniec. W drodze przez las opowiedziała Śnieżce o tym, że to jej wnuczka jest wilkiem i bez peleryny nie ma kontroli nad transformacją. Kiedy kobiety wyśledziły Kapturka, zastały ją w postaci wilka podczas zżerania Petera. Babcia strzeliła do bestii srebrną strzałą, by ją powalić, a Śnieżka przykryła ją peleryną, przez co dziewczyna odzyskała ludzką postać. Kapturek była początkowo zdezorientowana, lecz po chwili ujrzała zwłoki Petera i dowiedziała się, że to ona jest wilkiem. Dziewczyna była zdruzgotana, ale babcia kazała jej uciekać, gdyż zbliżali się myśliwi polujący na wilka. Śnieżka postanowiła towarzyszyć przyjaciółce. Po ucieczce do lasu, Mary wyjawiła Kapturkowi, że w rzeczywistości nazywa się Śnieżka. Tam zostały znalezione przez żołnierzy szukających księżniczki z rozkazu królowej. Udało im się uniknąć schwytania, ale Czerwony Kapturek zauważyła, że w trakcie ucieczki jej płaszcz został częściowo podarty. W obawie przed ponowną przemianą w wilka, dziewczyna upuściła Śnieżkę na czas pełni. Jakiś czas później Śnieżka, szukając zaginionej przyjaciółki, dostała się do wilczej kryjówki zamieszkiwanej przez wilkołaki, w której zastała Kapturka, a także jej niedawno odnalezioną matkę, Anitę. Czerwony Kapturek przekonała watahę, że królewna nie jest niebezpieczna. Choć obie przyjaciółki zaplanowały już wspólną podróż, Czerwony Kapturek z żalem powiedziała Śnieżce, że chce zostać z wilczą rodziną. Podczas pożegnania do legowiska dostali się ludzie królowej, polujący na Śnieżkę. Podczas walki z nimi Quinn został postrzelony w klatkę piersiową strzałą z łuku. Po odpędzeniu wrogów, wściekła Anita postanowiła zabić Śnieżkę, obwiniając ją o śmierć Quinna, lecz Kapturek stanęła w jej obronie. W wilczej postaci, matka i córka stoczyły walkę, w wyniku której Anita wylądowała prosto na wystającym z podłogi szpikulcu, nabijając się na niego. Kobieta, ostatkami sił, oskarżyła córkę, że ta wybrała bycie człowiekiem. Na granicy łez, Czerwony Kapturek stwierdziła, że wybrała tak, ponieważ nie jest zabójcą. Po pogrzebie matki, Kapturek podziękowała Śnieżce, że ta wspierała ją jako człowieka i wilka. Po jakimś czasie kobiety rozdzieliły się i każda ruszyła we własnym kierunku. Śnieżka zaczęła gromadzić pieniądze ze sprzedaży cennych pamiątek rodzinnych, aby móc opuścić królestwo i uciec macosze. Zaoferowała pewnemu szlachcicowi drogocenną broszkę po matce, a gdy mężczyzna zgodził się dać za nią nędzne trzy miedziaki, królewna próbowała wyciągnąć od niego większe pieniądze. Ostatecznie zgodziła się oddać przedmiot za trzy miedziaki, obawiając się, że szlachcic mógł ją rozpoznać i wydać królowej. Po jakimś czasie spotkała Błękitną Wróżkę. Obie zostały zaatakowane przez Drwala, łowcę nagród wynajętego przez szlachcica do złapania Śnieżki i oddania jej w ręce królowej. Kobietom udało się przepędzić napastnika, lecz strach narastający w królewnie spowodował, iż postanowiła opuścić królestwo od razu. Błękitna próbowała przekonać ją do zostania, ponieważ są tu ludzie, którzy ją kochają i jej potrzebują. Śnieżka stwierdziła jednak, że miłość w niczym jej nie pomoże. thumb|left|Śnieżka rozmawia z [[Książę|nieznajomym, który ocalił jej życie.]] Po rozstaniu z wróżką, podczas wędrówki przez las do Longbourn, kobieta spotkała bezpańskiego psa. Po chwili pojawił się Drwal, który wykorzystał zwierzę do wytropienia jej. Udało mu się złapać królewnę i uwięzić w swoim powozie. W ucieczce próbował pomóc jej nieznany mężczyzna, ale wkrótce został on zmuszony do walki z łowcą nagród. Podczas bitwy Drwal za pomocą siekiery zrobił dziurę w powozie, dzięki czemu Śnieżka zdołała chwycić go za ramię i przytrzymać go, podczas gdy pomagający jej mężczyzna zabił go. Nieznajomy próbował uwolnić ją z powozu, ona jednak nie pozwoliła mu na to, obawiając się, że jeżeli zobaczy ją i pozna jej tożsamość, stanie się celem królowej. Podczas rozmowy królewna dowiedziała się, że mężczyzna jest w drodze do Longbourn, gdzie zamierza sprzedać farmę matki, gdyż brakuje im pieniędzy na jej utrzymanie. Śnieżka, w podzięce za pomoc, postanowiła oddać mu zebrane przez siebie pieniądze. Stwierdziła również, że okradnie bogatego szlachcica, dzięki czemu uda jej się zdobyć kolejne finanse. Mężczyzna zapytał ją, czy zdoła zrobić to sama, na co kobieta odparła, że nie jest sama, ponieważ on w nią wierzy. Podczas przekazania pieniędzy para dotknęła się dłońmi, nieświadomie tworząc pierwszą iskrę prawdziwej miłości, z której wyrosło niewielkie drzewko. Śnieżka oderwała się od swojego dawnego życia i stała się bandytką poszukiwaną listami gończymi przez królową oskarżającą ją o fałszywe zbrodnie, takie jak zdradę czy zabicie króla Leopolda. Ukrywała się po okolicznych wioskach, zyskując sympatie ich mieszkańców, którzy byli gotowi ukrywać ją przed macochą. Podczas pobytu Śnieżki w jednej z osad królowa odkryła jej lokalizację, przez co ta została zmuszona do ucieczki. thumb|Śnieżka rozpoznaje w wieśniaczce swoją macochę i celuje do niej z łuku. Wkrótce potem uratowała wieśniaczkę o imieniu Wilma przed egzekucją ze strony żołnierzy królowej. Kobieta była ranna, dlatego też Śnieżka zabrała ją do swej kryjówki i opiekowała się nią. Tam opowiedziała nieznajomej o tym, jak w młodości została uratowana przez Reginę. Gdy Wilma wyzdrowiała, Śnieżka dała jej miecz, by mogły przenieść się w inne miejsce. W rozmowie z kobietą księżniczka stwierdziła, że nie żywi nienawiści wobec królowej i byłaby skłonna wybaczyć jej i znów tworzyć z nią rodzinę, jeżeli ta naprawdę chciałaby się zmienić. Kiedy przybyły do wioski, w której wcześniej ukrywała się Śnieżka, natknęły się na zwłoki wieśniaków zabitych z rozkazu królowej. Przerażona makabrycznym widokiem, Śnieżka zmieniła zdanie na temat macochy, zaznaczając, że w tej kobiecie nie ma już dobra. Wilma przypomniała jej historię o tym, jak Regina ją uratowała, ale popełniła błąd, gdyż Śnieżka nigdy nie wspomniała, kim konkretnie była ta kobieta. Księżniczka poznała macochę w przebraniu i wycelowała w jej stronę z łuku. Kobieta, nie mogąc użyć magii, uciekła Śnieżce, która niechętnie pozwoliła jej odejść. |-|Oryginalna linia czasu = Chcąc zdobyć wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, aby opuścić królestwo i udać się gdzie indziej, Śnieżka okradała karoce należące do królowej. Podczas jednej z takich akcji kobieta błędnie uznała przejeżdżający pojazd za własność macochy i celowo ścięła drzewo, blokując mu drogę. Podczas gdy żołnierze sprawdzali nastaną przeszkodę, Śnieżka wkradła się do środka i ukradła sakiewkę z klejnotami, po czym uciekła na koniu. W pościg za nią udał się pewien mężczyzna, który dopadł ją pośrodku polany. Wtedy odkrył jej twarz i zdziwił się, że jest dziewczyną. Śnieżka wykorzystała to i uderzyła go w podbródek, rozcinając mu skórę, po czym uciekła na koniu, oglądając się w stronę nieznajomego z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem. Ten wrzasnął za nią, że ją odnajdzie. Śnieżka sprzedała skradzioną biżuterię trollom na Trollowym Moście. thumb|left|Śnieżka złapana w sieć przez [[Książę|Księcia.]] Jakiś czas później, podczas ukrywania się w swojej leśnej kryjówce, została złapana w sieć przez mężczyznę, którego okradła. Przedstawił się jako Książę James, lecz Śnieżka sarkastycznie nazwała go "Księciem". Zagroził jej, że odda ją w ręce królowej, jeżeli nie odda mu skradzionego pierścionka. Mimo że kobieta sprzedała już biżuterię trollom, zgodziła się na układ i razem udali się na Trollowy Most w celu odzyskania przedmiotu. Podczas wędrówki Książę zabrał Śnieżce buteleczkę z mrocznym czarodziejskim pyłem zdolnym zmieniać wrogów w robaki. Chciała go użyć na Reginie, dlatego też mężczyzna zachował go przy sobie. Zapytana o powód poszukiwania przez królową, kobieta przyznała się do tego, że zniszczyła jej szczęście. Później Śnieżka zaatakowała Księcia i wrzuciła do strumienia wody, do którego poszła pod pretekstem zaspokojenia pragnienia. Jej krótką ucieczkę przerwały straże królowej. Ci zostali powstrzymani przez Księcia, przez co Śnieżka była w szoku, po czym ponownie razem udali się w kierunku mostu. Tam transakcja odzyskania biżuterii przebiegała gładko, dopóki Książę okazał niecierpliwość, a trzy trolle znalazły list gończy dotyczący Śnieżki i wyrzuciły na deski mostu butelkę z mrocznym pyłem. Książę wdał się w walkę na miecze z trollami, a Śnieżka wzięła pył i uciekła. Gdy zauważyła, że Księcia nie ma za nią, wróciła na most w ostatniej chwili. Zamieniła trolle w robaki, zanim zdołały ściąć Księcia. Ocaliła go, gdyż - tak jak on - nie mogła postąpić inaczej. Straciła przy tym cały pył, ale obiecała sobie znaleźć inny sposób. Na rozstaju dróg Książę podarował jej złoto, a ona oddała mu jego pierścionek. Pokazał go jej i dla żartu stwierdził, że nie jest w jej stylu. Ona, także dla grepsu, założyła go na palec. Pasował idealnie, ale po chwili potwierdziła słowa mężczyzny z udawaną obojętnością. Powiedział, że gdyby czegoś potrzebowała, zawsze ją znajdzie. Ona chciała mu uwierzyć, po czym oboje się rozeszli w swoje strony. |-|Alternatywna linia czasu = Chcąc zdobyć wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, aby opuścić królestwo i udać się gdzie indziej, Śnieżka okradała karoce należące do królowej. Podczas jednej z takich akcji kobieta błędnie uznała przejeżdżający pojazd za własność macochy i celowo ścięła drzewo, blokując mu drogę. Śnieżka ukrywała się na drzewie, podczas gdy żołnierze sprawdzali nastaną przeszkodę. Nagle jednak zaskoczył ją dźwięk złamanej gałęzi i widok kobiety i mężczyzny w krzakach. Bandytka straciła równowagę i spadła z drzewa, w tym czasie także rycerze odkryli, że drzewo zostało ścięte celowo i że jest to zasadzka. Wiedząc, że zmarnowała swoją szansę, Śnieżka uciekła. Udała się do Czarnobrodego - miała nadzieję, że ten pomoże jej opuścić królestwo. Zaoferowała mu pieniądze w zamian za ukrywanie się jako pasażer na gapę na jego statku, ale mężczyzna zażądał więcej złota za dyskrecję. Kiedy okazało się, że kobieta nie ma tylu pieniędzy, Czarnobrody nie zawarł z nią umowy i odszedł od niej, śmiejąc się. Wtedy pirat z innego statku poprosił ją o rozmowę z jego kapitanem. Mężczyzna zgodził się zabrać ją do innej krainy, jeśli ukradnie pierścionek należący do księcia Jamesa. thumb|Śnieżka kradnie [[zielony pierścionek|pierścionek Księcia.]] Śnieżka wkradła się do zamku podczas balu z okazji zaręczyn mężczyzny z Abigail. Została jednak przyłapana przez księcia. Szarpiąc się z nią, mężczyzna odkrył jej twarz i zdziwił się, że jest dziewczyną. Śnieżka wykorzystała to i uderzyła go w podbródek, rozcinając mu skórę. Zanim wyskoczyła przez okno, dostrzegła ją królewna Abigail i wezwała straże. Podczas ucieczki Śnieżka upuściła pierścionek. Po tym, jak odjechała na koniu, książę wrzasnął do niej, że zawsze ją znajdzie. Jakiś czas później, podczas ukrywania się w swojej leśnej kryjówce, została złapana w sieć przez mężczyznę, którego okradła. Przedstawił się jej, lecz Śnieżka sarkastycznie nazwała go "Księciem". Wyjawiła mu, że nie ma pierścionka, lecz ten jej nie uwierzył. Jej wersję potwierdził książę Karol, który podszedł do nich i powiedział, że jego dziewczyna, księżniczka Leia, ma ową pamiątkę. W drodze do pałacu Reginy, w której została ona uwięziona, Książę dostrzegł buteleczkę Śnieżki z mrocznym czarodziejskim pyłem, który zamieniał wrogów w robaki. Chciała go użyć na królowej, bo ta chce ją zabić, a okradła księcia, bo pragnęła uciec byłej macosze na statku pirackim. Przyznała się też do zniszczenia jej życia. Gdy dotarli na przedpola pałacu, Śnieżka odłączyła się od mężczyzn i sprowadziła Czerwonego Kapturka, by im pomogła zakraść się do lochów. Sama natomiast udała się do królowej. Zakradła się do jej komnaty z zamiarem wykorzystania na niej mrocznego pyłu. Kobieta spoważniała, gdy usłyszała od kogo pasierbica wzięła magiczny proszek. Wyraziła jednak powątpiewanie w to, czy Śnieżka będzie w stanie ją rozdeptać, gdyby udało jej się ją przemienić. Mroczny pył okazał się bezskuteczny, gdyż został zniwelowany przez równie czarną magię Reginy. Następnie Śnieżka została zabrana przez straże i przywiązana na palu na dziedzińcu zamkowym. Tam królowa próbowała zabić ją, podpalając ją ognistą kulą. Zanim jednak dosięgła ją magia macochy, kobieta użyła resztek pyłu, aby przemienić się w robaka i uciec. W postaci biedronki przyleciała do księcia Karola. Kiedy mężczyzna próbował ją zgnieść, Książę zdał sobie sprawę, że jest to Śnieżka. Z pomocą Błękitnej Wróżki kobieta wróciła do swej postaci. Rankiem zaoferowała Księciu, że napełni jego piersiówkę wodą, ale ukradła mu jego pierścionek i uciekła w kierunku portu przez Trollowy Most. Mężczyzna odnalazł ją na moście, gdzie oboje zostali zaatakowani przez trolle. On dobył swego miecza, ale przeciwnicy rzucili go na deski mostu. Gdy z nimi walczył, Śnieżka uciekła. Wróciła, gdyż zauważyła, że mężczyzny nie ma za nią. Nabrała trochę piasku do butelki i zagroziła trollom, że zamieni je w robaki. Zamachnęła się z zaciśniętą pięścią, a trolle wycofały się. Ocaliła mężczyznę, ponieważ - tak jak on - nie mogła inaczej i przyznała się do ryzykownej sztuczki. Na rozstaju dróg Książę podarował jej złoto, a ona oddała mu jego pierścionek. Pokazał go jej i dla żartu stwierdził, że nie jest w jej stylu. Ona założyła go na palec. Pasował idealnie, ale po chwili potwierdziła słowa mężczyzny z udawaną obojętnością. Powiedział, że gdyby czegoś potrzebowała, zawsze ją znajdzie. Ona chciała mu uwierzyć, po czym oboje się rozeszli w swoje strony. Tymczasem królowa dowiedziała się od trolli, że Śnieżka żyje i podjęła na nowo pościg za pasierbicą. thumb|Śnieżka i [[Ariel podczas balu w zamku księcia Erica.]] Któregoś razu Śnieżka została znaleziona przez żołnierzy królowej i za wszelką ceną próbowała im uciec. Kiedy dotarła na urwisko, skoczyła do wody, aby uniknąć schwytania. Po chwili zaczęła tonąć, ale syrena imieniem Ariel uratowała jej życie. Nowa przyjaciółka opowiedziała jej o tym, jak zakochała się w księciu Ericu oraz że planuje spotkać się z nim podczas zbliżającego się balu na cześć bogini Ursuli w jego królestwie. Śnieżka zgodziła się jej pomóc i razem z nią uczestniczyła w przyjęciu. Tam powiedziała Ariel, czym jest widelec oraz do czego on służy. Kiedy pojawił się Eric, Śnieżka popchnęła nieśmiałą Ariel ku niemu, a po niedługiej chwili mężczyzna i kobieta zaczęli razem tańczyć walca. Po skończonym tańcu Ariel wróciła do przyjaciółki i opowiedziała jej o tym, że książę zaprosił ją we wspólną podróż. Śnieżka powiedziała jej, aby była uczciwa wobec Erica i wyjawiła mu prawdę o byciu syreną, nawet jeśli zostanie przez to odrzucona. Ariel poszła przemyśleć swoją decyzję i później spotkała się ze Śnieżką w dokach, niosąc rozwiązanie dla siebie i przyjaciółki - bransoletę od Ursuli. Zacisnęła ją na ręce Śnieżki, przemieniając jej nogi w syreni ogon. Ariel stwierdziła, że rozpoczęcie nowego życia na dnie morza to doskonały sposób na ucieczkę przed królową. Śnieżka jednak nie wierzyła, że Ursula rzeczywiście istnieje. Rozmowę kobiet przerwało pojawienie się Złej Królowej. Wówczas Ariel odkryła, że to ona podszyła się pod morską boginię i oszukała ją. Śnieżka próbowała przekonać przyjaciółkę, aby uciekała i udała się do Erica, z czym zgodziła się królowa. Ariel przeprosiła ją i w pośpiechu odeszła, a Regina zaczęła dusić bezbronną pasierbicę. Nagle jednak Ariel wróciła, wbijając w szyję królowej widelec, po czym zdjęła bransoletę z ręki Śnieżki, dzięki czemu ta odzyskała nogi, a ona sama - syreni ogon. Następnie przyjaciółki wskoczyły do morza i uciekły Złej Królowej. Po dotarciu do brzegu Śnieżka zachęciła Ariel, aby dogoniła Erica, po czym obie pożegnały się. Od przypadkowego spotkania z Księciem Śnieżka często o nim myślała. Podczas ukrywania się w lasach królestwa króla Midasa usłyszała od podróżnych o zbliżającym się ślubie mężczyzny. Kiedy weszła do tawerny, dowiedziała się, że jego narzeczoną jest księżniczka Abigail, córka Midasa. Nagle do gospody wbiegł człowiek, informując wszystkich, że królowa pomogła watasze wilkołaków przejąć kontrolę nad kopalniami srebra i razem z ich pomocą terroryzuje ludzi w poszukiwaniu Śnieżki. Martwiąc się o bezpieczeństwo niewinnych, Śnieżka zdradziła obecnym w tawernie ludziom swoją tożsamość i kazała im przekazać królowej, że będzie czekała na nią w lesie. Przed dotarciem do wyznaczonego miejsca kobieta spotkała Czerwonego Kapturka i Łowcę. Razem postanowili udać się nad jezioro Onondaga, gdzie ukryty został magiczny totem, który pozwoli zmienić wilkołaki w zwykłe wilki, aby łatwiej było je pokonać. Podczas wędrówki Śnieżka zauważyła, że Kapturek i Łowca mają się ku sobie. Po dotarciu nad jezioro mężczyźnie udało się zdobyć totem. Jednakże, kiedy Czerwony Kapturek i Śnieżka wpadły do jeziora podczas walki z wilkami, którym udało się ich wytropić, mężczyzna skoczył za nimi i użył mocy totemu, aby przekształcić je i siebie w wodne stworzenia, tym samym tracąc szansę na pokonanie wilków, jako że przedmiotu można użyć tylko raz. Kiedy wataha uznała, że cała trójka zginęła, opuściła jezioro razem z królową. Odzyskując ludzką postać, Łowca przekonał Czerwonego Kapturka, aby przywrócić wilkom prawdziwy sens ich życia. Po odnalezieniu watahy zakradli się do Adaira. Próbowali przekonać go, że pomaganie królowej sprowadzi watahę na złą ścieżkę, ten jednak ostrzegł wilki o ich obecności. Chcąc zaszantażować królową, Łowca zagroził, że zabije Adaira, lecz kobieta zrobiła to sama, przez co oburzone wilkołaki zwróciły się przeciwko niej. Kiedy Regina walczyła ze zwierzętami, Czerwony Kapturek kazała Łowcy uciec ze Śnieżką, podczas gdy sama zapewni im bezpieczeństwo. Zamiast tego Łowca zwrócił swoje serce królowej, aby obie kobiety mogły bezpiecznie uciec. Śnieżka bardzo żałowała, że Kapturek była w stanie się dla niej tak poświęcić, ale ta powiedziała, że nadal będzie ją chronić, aby uhonorować życzenie Łowcy. Śnieżka obiecała jej powstrzymać królową, aby ona i Łowca mogli być razem. thumb|left|Śnieżka zawiera umowę z [[Rumpelsztykiem.]] Żyjąc w odosobnionym domku, Śnieżka próbowała upolować zdobycz, ale chybiła. Czerwony Kapturek przyniosła jej kosz z jedzeniem i potwierdziła, że ślub między Księciem a Abigail będzie miał miejsce. To tak zabolało kobietę, że postanowiła znaleźć sposób, aby zapomnieć o mężczyźnie. Od Kapturka dowiedziała się o istnieniu Rumpelsztyka, potężnego czarownika spełniającego życzenia. Spotkała się z nim i - w zamian za jej włos - mężczyzna wręczył jej eliksir, dzięki któremu zdoła zapomnieć o Księciu. Kolejnego dnia, kiedy próbowała wypić magiczny napój, przyleciał do niej ptak z listem od ukochanego, który deklarował w nim swoje prawdziwe uczucia do niej i prosił ją o spotkanie w zamku, aby mogli uciec razem, jeśli oczywiście czuje do niego to samo. Kobieta łatwo włamała się do pałacu, ale została złapana i wtrącona do lochu. W celi obok spotkała krasnoludka o imieniu Gburek, który opowiedział jej swoją historię miłosną, przez którą tu trafił. Wkrótce pojawił się inny krasnoludek, Skradek, aby uratować swojego brata. Na prośbę Gburka uwolnił on także Śnieżkę. Kiedy cała trójka próbowała wydostać się z zamku, Śnieżka doradziła im, aby uciekli przez tylne wyjście, ale krasnoludki postanowiły uciec przez dziedziniec. Tam strażnicy zabili Skradka. Kiedy próbowali ściąć Gburka, Śnieżka zagroziła, że spali zamek, chyba że król George pozwoli mu odejść. Władca zgodził się, ale kazał jej także zerwać kontakty z ukochanym, grożąc, że w przeciwnym razie zabije go. Śnieżka udała się do Księcia i ze łzami w oczach złamała mu serce, a także swoje własne, mówiąc mu, że go nie kocha i byłoby lepiej, gdyby związał się z Abigail. thumb|Śnieżka zaprzyjaźnia się z siedmioma krasnoludkami. Po wyjściu z zamku spotkała Gburka i jego sześciu braci, którzy przygarnęli ją do siebie, pozwalając jej zamieszkać wraz z nimi w ich chatce. Tam Śnieżka próbowała ponownie napić się eliksiru, lecz Gburek odwiódł ją od tego, mówiąc jej, że cierpienie jest częścią życia, a także obiecując jej przez nie przejść. Jednak jakiś czas później kobieta uleczyła swoje złamane serce, pijąc magiczny napój. Gdy Gburek przybiegł do niej z wieścią, że zaręczyny Księcia z córką Midasa zostały zerwane, Śnieżka nie wiedziała, o kogo chodzi - już nie pamiętała mężczyzny, którego tak bardzo kochała. Eliksir nie tylko pozbawił Śnieżkę wspomnień o Księciu, ale także zamienił ją w bezduszną osobę z niewielkim przywiązania do czegokolwiek lub kogokolwiek. Kiedy popadła w konflikt z krasnoludkami, stworzenia poprosiły o pomoc Jiminy'ego Świerszcza. Jego działania nie przyniosły jednak oczekiwanego rezultatu, dodatkowo dzięki bezwiednej wskazówce od niego kobieta wpadła na pomysł zamordowania królowej. Gburek zabrał ją do Rumpelsztyka, który ujawnił, że efektu eliksiru nie można cofnąć. Dodatkowo Śnieżka wyznała Mrocznemu swój plan, przez co otrzymała od niego zaczarowany łuk, który nigdy nie chybia, a także mapę z najlepszym miejscem do oddania strzału w stronę królowej. Książę próbował złamać efekt eliksiru, całując kobietę, lecz bezskutecznie. Następnie Śnieżka znokautowała go, po czym przywiązała do drzewa i udała się dalej, aby wypełnić swoją misję. left|thumb|[[Książę łamie zaklęcie, pod którym znalazła się Śnieżka po wypiciu eliksiru od Rumpelsztyka.]] Później, kiedy królowa przejeżdżała drogą, Śnieżka wycelowała w jej stronę z łuku. Książę jednak zdołał zablokować swym barkiem tor lotu strzały. Mężczyzna był ranny, ale powiedział jej, że jest gotów oddać życie, byleby tylko nie stała się zła. Nikt, kogo pamiętała, nie był gotów za nią zginąć, dlatego też pocałowała go, a eliksir przestał działać. Długo jednak nie cieszyli się szczęściem, ponieważ pojawili się rycerze króla George'a. Porwali mężczyznę i zamknęli go w klatce, zostawiając zrozpaczoną Śnieżkę samą. Kobieta przysięgła mu, że go uratuje. Wróciła do domku krasnoludków, gdzie przeprosiła przyjaciół za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Kiedy powiedziała im, że Książę został porwany, krasnoludki postanowiły pomóc jej w uratowaniu ukochanego. thumb|Śnieżka zapada w sen po ugryzieniu [[zatrute jabłko|zatrutego jabłka.]] W celu ratowania Księcia, Śnieżka sprzymierzyła się z Czerwonym Kapturkiem, Babcią, krasnoludkami i wróżkami, z pomocą których przeprowadziła atak na zamek króla George'a. Szturm powiódł się, ale kiedy kobieta przybyła do lochu, ujrzała odbicie ukochanego w lustrze, odkrywając, że jest teraz więziony przez Złą Królową. Po chwili rozmowy z mężczyzną w lustrze pojawiło się odbicie Reginy, która kazała jej przybyć do miejsca, "gdzie wszystko się zaczęło", sama i bez broni. Zgodziła się, mimo iż pomysł ten nie spodobał się jej przyjaciołom. Śnieżka przyszła do starej posiadłości rodzinnej Reginy i znalazła ją w stajni. Królowa zaprowadziła ją nad grób Daniela i powiedziała jej, co stało się z mężczyzną po tym, jak opowiedziała o nim Corze. Śnieżka dowiedziała się, że Daniel nie uciekł, ale został zabity przez Corę ze względu na jego związek z Reginą. Oszołomiona pasierbica chciała ostatecznie rozstrzygnąć wojnę z macochą, jako że ta też ją skrzywdziła, zabijając króla Leopolda. Królowa jednak odrzuciła tę propozycję i pokazała jej zatrute jabłko nasycone klątwą snu. Kazała jej dobrowolnie zjeść owoc, grożąc, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, Książę zginie. Aby ratować ukochanego, Śnieżka wzięła kęs jabłka, po czym upadła nieprzytomna na ziemię. Jakiś czas później odnaleźli ją przyjaciele i uznali, że zginęła, poświęcając się dla miłości. thumb|left|[[Książę wybudza Śnieżkę pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości.]] Aby uczcić jej śmierć, Śnieżka została pochowana w szklanej trumnie. Podczas gdy krasnoludki opłakiwały jej odejście, Książę przybył do ukochanej, aby się z nią pożegnać. Mężczyzna przypadkowo zdjął z niej klątwę, całując ją pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości. Później Śnieżka przyjęła jego oświadczyny i wyraziła chęć odbicia królestwa George'a i Reginy. Podczas przemowy, w której Śnieżka nawoływała mieszkańców wioski do walki przeciwko królowej, pojawiła się jej macocha. Gdy Książę próbował interweniować, kobieta zakneblowała go za pomocą magii, a następnie zaproponowała Śnieżce rezygnację z roszczeń do tronu i udanie się na wygnanie. Kiedy pasierbica odmówiła, królowa zaatakowała pewną wieśniaczkę, dusząc ją. Śnieżka rzuciła się na macochę z mieczem, ale ta teleportowała się dwa metry dalej i dała Śnieżce czas do jutrzejszego zachodu słońca na podjęcie decyzji, w przeciwnym razie za każdy dzień zwłoki zabije jednego z poddanych. Śnieżka, obawiając się, że nie jest w stanie chronić poddanych, postanowiła przyjąć ofertę. Podczas treningu strzelania z łuku Książę powiedział ukochanej, że zawarł umowę z Rumpelsztykiem, a potem pokazał jej miecz Excalibur tkwiący w kamieniu, który może wyciągnąć jedyny prawowity władca królestwa. Śnieżce udało się wydobyć miecz i uwierzyła w siebie. Gdy Regina przyjechała po odpowiedź, Śnieżka zdecydowała: życie, jakie zaoferowała jej macocha, jest kuszące, ale nie zostawi swojego ludu z nią jako rządzącą. Królowa zaczęła dusić Gburka za pomocą magii i odrzuciła pozostałych sześciu krasnoludków. Po chwili Śnieżka podbiegła do Reginy z żądaniem, aby go puściła, ale ta teleportowała się tuż za nią. Jej policzek został przecięty mieczem Śnieżki. Gburek padł na ziemię, a Regina dotknęła policzka i zobaczyła własną krew. Usłyszała od córki zmarłego męża, że przestała zaprzeczać temu, kim jest, i będzie walczyć o swoje królestwo, przez co zmusiła ją do odwrotu. Następnie Śnieżka wezwała Rumpelsztyka, aby spłacić dług, jaki zaciągnął u niego jej ukochany, zawierając z nim umowę. Od czarownika dowiedziała się o tym, że Excalibur, który wyciągnęła z kamienia, jest fałszywy, a Książę nie zawarł z nim żadnego kontraktu. Przed odejściem Rumpelsztyk zabrał kobiecie naszyjnik od matki jako zapłatę za zmarnowanie czasu. Później, podczas rozmowy z Księciem, mężczyzna przyznał się do oszustwa. Wyjawił jednak Śnieżce, że nigdy w nią nie wątpił, ale dzięki mieczowi uświadomił jej, że musiała sama uwierzyć, że jest zdolna to konfrontacji ze Złą Królową. Kobieta wybaczyła mu i pocałowali się. thumb|[[Cora wyrywa Śnieżce serce.]] Jakiś czas później, Książę, Śnieżka i ich sojusznicy znaleźli Złą Królową w jednej z wiosek, gdzie groziła mieszkańcom. Mimo chęci walki, Regina postanowiła się wycofać, twierdząc, że w swoje urodziny okaże im hojność. Później ojciec Reginy, Henry, poprosił Śnieżkę o rozmowę. Kobieta pojawiła się na miejscu spotkania uzbrojona i gotowa zaatakować go, jeśli spróbuje ją skrzywdzić, ale mężczyzna przekonywał ją, że nie chce wojny i że pragnie jedynie ratować duszę swojej córki. Po chwili za nią pojawił się drugi Henry. Oszołomiona Śnieżka wycelowała do niego z łuku, kiedy nagle pierwszy wyrwał jej serce. Okazało się, że mężczyzna, z którym rozmawiała, to Cora, podczas gdy drugi z nich jest prawdziwym Henrym. Następnie Cora, trzymając w ręku serce Śnieżki, kazała jej zapomnieć o całym zajściu i odejść. Później, tej samej nocy, Śnieżka wzniosła toast razem z ukochanym i przyjaciółmi za królową. Miała nadzieję, że każde swoje urodziny spędzi na jej szukaniu. Wściekła Regina, widząc to przez magiczne lustro, zaczęła miażdżyć serce, które uważała za organ pasierbicy. W tym momencie Śnieżka zerwała się, najwyraźniej czując ból. Im mocniej królowa ściskała serce, tym bardziej gorączkowo kobieta próbowała ulżyć sobie w cierpieniu, rozwiązując zapętlone przy szyi części ubrania. Książę i krasnoludki z niepokojem przyglądali się Śnieżce, kiedy nagle spod jej bluzki wypadł Jiminy Świerszcz, rozśmieszając wszystkich. Regina uświadomiła sobie, że serce, które zmiażdżyła, nie należało do Śnieżki. Potem okazało się, że organy podmienił Henry, a serce Śnieżki zwrócił jej właścicielce. Ze Złą Królową na ich drodze, Książę i Śnieżka rozpoczęli przygotowania do odzyskania królestwa. Kiedy Czerwony Kapturek przekazała im informację, że król George wynajął nowego generała wojskowego o pseudonimie Lewiatan, mężczyzna kazał ukochanej uciekać na farmę jej matki, podczas gdy sam został w obozie przygotowawczym, czekając na walkę. Podczas ucieczki kobieta została schwytana przez Lewiatana, Lancelota, który zaprowadził ją do króla George'a. Tam król kazał rycerzowi podać jej szklankę wody, którą kobieta wypiła. George opowiedział Śnieżce o swojej żonie, w której zakochał się i ożenił, ale ta była przeklęta i nie mogła mieć dzieci. Wtedy ujawnił, że w napoju, który wypiła królewna, był eliksir bezpłodności - w ten sposób pragnął zemścić się na Księciu. Następnie władca wyrzucił ją z zamku. Lancelot podążył za Śnieżką. Kobieta zaatakowała go, lecz ten prosił ją o litość, wyjawiając, że nie miał pojęcia o truciźnie. Pozwoliła mu iść ze sobą i razem udali się na farmę matki Księcia, Ruth, gdzie okazało się, że kobieta została śmiertelnie ranna strzałą rycerza króla George'a. Wszyscy razem postanowili udać się nad jezioro Nostos, aby użyć magicznej wody do wyleczenia Ruth. thumb|left|Ceremonia zaślubin [[Książę|Księcia i Śnieżki.]] Podczas wędrówki kobieta pokazała Śnieżce swój naszyjnik, który potrafi wykryć płeć pierwszego, jeszcze nienarodzonego dziecka. Próbowała użyć go na przyszłej synowej, ale nic się nie stało, na co księżniczka przyznała się, że została otruta i nie może mieć dzieci. Po przybyciu na miejsce okazało się, że jezioro wyschło, gdyż wcześniej Książę zabił mieszkającą tam syrenę. Lancelot był w stanie znaleźć małą porcję wody w muszelce i wręczył ją umierającej kobiecie. Ruth wypiła ją, jednakże jej stan nie poprawił się. Wiedząc, że śmierć jest blisko, Ruth przyznała się, że żałuje, iż nie będzie w stanie uczestniczyć w ślubie syna. Aby uhonorować jej życzenie, Śnieżka poprosiła Lancelota o przeprowadzenie ceremonii zaślubin. Podczas uroczystości, wedle tradycji, Śnieżka napiła się z kielicha, a potem Ruth w spokoju odeszła. Podczas zapalania świecy dla matki, Książę znalazł pocieszenie w tym, że któregoś dnia on i Śnieżka będą rodziną. Mężczyzna pokazał jej naszyjnik matki, który ma zdolność do przewidywania płci przyszłego dziecka. Mężczyzna nie wiedział, że król George zmusił Śnieżkę do wypicia eliksiru bezpłodności, a kiedy kobieta próbowała mu o tym powiedzieć, wisiorek zaczął się poruszać, ujawniając, że klątwa została zdjęta. Był to wynik tajnej ofiary Ruth, która nie wypiła resztek wody z jeziora Nostos, ale wlała ją do kielicha Śnieżki podczas ceremonii zaślubin. Śnieżka i Książę stoczyli wojnę przeciwko siłom Złej Królowej i króla George'a. Po pokonaniu armii króla, Śnieżka zwabiła królową w pułapkę, gdzie ta została unieruchomiona przez Błękitną Wróżkę za pomocą magicznego pyłu. Następnie odbyła się narada wojenna mająca zdecydować o dalszych losach Reginy. Podczas niej padało kilka pomysłów, takich jak wygnanie czy śmierć, ale Książę zdecydował się na legalną egzekucję, mimo że Śnieżka była przeciwna karze śmierci. Podczas egzekucji Regina otrzymała szansę ostatniego wypowiedzenia się. Pokonana królowa wiedziała, że ponosi konsekwencje swych działań, i wyraziła żal, że nie mogła zadać więcej bólu, cierpienia i śmierci. Książę kazał łucznikom strzelić w nią, ale Śnieżka − dzięki magii Błękitnej Wróżki − powstrzymała egzekucję w ostatniej chwili. Podczas gdy Książę był pewien, że Regina jest po prostu zbyt niebezpieczna i nigdy się nie zmieni, Śnieżka uważała, że ma jeszcze w sobie dobro. Aby to udowodnić, dobiła targu z Rumpelsztykiem, który zaczarował jej nóż tak, aby nie mógł nikogo skrzywdzić, a następnie poszła z nim do Reginy. Była królowa próbowała zabić nim Śnieżkę, za co została wygnana z królestwa. Śnieżka powiedziała jej, że jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek skrzywdzi kogoś z jej królestwa, zostanie zabita. Jakiś czas później Regina wykorzystała hrabiego Monte Christo, aby zdobył zaufanie jej pasierbicy oraz jej męża. Kiedy Śnieżka i Książę przybyli do spalonej przez królową wioski, szukając ocalałych, odnaleźli hrabiego podającego się za niejakiego Edmonda, z oparzeniami na dłoniach, które - jak twierdził - nabył podczas próby gaszenia pożaru. Śnieżka wezwała swoją służącą, Charlotte, do opatrzenia jego ran. Edmond nalegał na możliwość odwetu na królowej za spalenie wioski, ale królewna stwierdziła, że zniżenie się do poziomu Reginy nie uczyni z nich lepszych osób. Przekonywała go, że najlepszym sposobem zemsty na królowej jest pokazanie jej ich szczęścia. Jako że mężczyzna stracił cały dobytek podczas pożaru, Śnieżka zaprosiła go do zamku, a Książę zaproponował mu posadę podczaszego. Pewnego wieczora para królewska rozmawiała przy stole, nie wiedząc, że Edmund - na rozkaz królowej - dodał truciznę do dzbanka z winem. Po chwili do stołu dosiadła się Charlotte, którą Śnieżka i Książę zaprosili na pożegnalny posiłek. Kobieta miała opuścić zamek i zająć się chorą matką. Edmond nalał wino parze królewskiej, a - po chwili wahania - także Charlotte. Cała trójka radośnie wzniosła toast, zanim jednak zdołali wziąć łyk wina, Edmond powstrzymał ich, stwierdzając, że ma lepsze wino na tę okazję. Potem poszedł do winiarni, podczas gdy inny służący odebrał im kieliszki z zatrutym napojem. Tam Rumpelsztyk wysłał hrabiego do innej krainy, aby upewnić się, że mężczyzna nigdy więcej nie będzie próbował zabić Śnieżki i Księcia. thumb|Ślub Śnieżki i [[Książę|Księcia.]] Po przywróceniu pokoju, Śnieżka i Książę zamieszkali w zamku, gdzie odbył się ich formalny ślub w towarzystwie poddanych. Uroczystość przerwała Zła Królowa. Kiedy podeszła do pary młodej, Śnieżka powiedziała, że nie boi się jej, a następnie zagroziła jej mieczem Księcia. Regina zagroziła im zniszczeniem szczęścia wszystkich w ich krainie. Książę rzucił w nią swym mieczem, lecz Zła Królowa zniknęła w kłębie dymu. Śnieżka była wściekła i chciała poprowadzić na zamek królowej szturm lub odebrać jej magię. Pragnęła walczyć, ale Książę chciał ją uspokoić. Twierdził, że pokazanie ich przeciwnikowi, że są razem szczęśliwi, będzie najlepszym odwetem. Zapewnił ją także, że będą gotowi na atak, a dziś groźba królowej to tylko blef. Namówił ją na rozpoczęcie miesiąca miodowego. Kobieta zaproponowała wizytę w pałacu letnim, a gdy mąż odszedł, wyjawiła Gburkowi, że tam znajduje się coś, co pokona Reginę. Książę zawiózł ją tam i Śnieżka obiecała mu coś, co zaplanowała, ale dopiero na wieczór. Gdy odszedł oporządzić konie, kobieta wyjęła z jednej ze skrytek miecz oraz łuk z kołczanem pełnym strzał. Następnie uciekła przez okno, ale po drodze do celu ukochany zastąpił jej drogę. Wiedział, co planuje po jej wyrazie twarzy. Ona opowiedziała mu o Meduzie. Zamierzała uciąć jej głowę, aby przy jej użyciu pokonać Reginę. Książę nie chciał, by sama się po nią udała, więc dołączył do wyprawy. Nie był wściekły, ponieważ wiedział, w jaki związek się zaangażuje. Śnieżka stwierdziła, że musi działać i pokonać macochę, ponieważ wcześniej groziła tylko im, a teraz całemu królestwu. Na miejscu zmierzyli się z gorgoną, ale nie wszystko poszło po ich myśli - Książę zamienił się w kamień po spojrzeniu w oczy bestii. Dopiero gdy Regina pogratulowała Śnieżce zniszczenia swego szczęścia poprzez ukazanie się jej w lustrzanej powierzchni jej tarczy, kobieta zrozumiała pewne sprawy. Pokonała Meduzę, dzięki czemu klątwa z jej męża została zdjęta. Po wszystkim Śnieżka obiecała mężowi, że przestanie martwić się groźbą królowej, a także powiedziała mu o chęci urodzenia dziecka. Uznała, że nie mogą czekać w nieskończoność, gdyż zawsze coś będzie stanowić dla nich niebezpieczeństwo. Muszą żyć dobrymi chwilami, a najlepsze są te z dziećmi. Po powrocie z miesiąca miodowego, Śnieżka i Książę zauważyli, że strażnicy strzegący ich zamku zostali dotknięci klątwą snu. Po wejściu na dziedziniec para spotkała Czarownicę i jej dwie przyjaciółki: Cruellę de Mon i Ursulę, które powiedziały małżonkom, że królowa planuje rzucić Mroczną Klątwę. Aby znaleźć sposób na powstrzymanie klątwy, trio chciało skonsultować się z Drzewem Mądrości, które odpowiada tylko na pytania dwóch najbardziej walecznych bohaterów. Do tego potrzebowały Śnieżki i Księcia. Wiedźmy towarzyszyły bohaterom w podróży do głębi lasu, jednak w czasie nocnego obozu Śnieżka i Książę wymknęli się. Para królewska sama dotarła do Drzewa Mądrości, przy którym znalazła kamień z wizerunkiem dwóch rąk. Po przyłożeniu dłoni do skały, królewna zapytała drzewo, w jaki sposób pokonać klątwę królowej. Roślina, wykrywając nienarodzone dziecko Śnieżki, w sercu którego kryje się potencjał do czynienia zła, odrzuciła bohaterów, nie udzielając im odpowiedzi. Gdy po chwili pojawiły się wiedźmy, Czarownica rozpoznała, że drzewo odrzuciło ich, ponieważ Śnieżka jest w ciąży, a jej dziecko, choć zrodzone z prawdziwej miłości, ma wielki potencjał, aby być złe. thumb|left|[[Czarownica składa Śnieżce wizytę.]] Nocą, jakiś czas później, Czarownica odwiedziła Śnieżkę. Kobieta próbowała obudzić śpiącego obok męża, ale wiedźma poinformowała ją, że nie obudzi się aż do rana. Po zapewnieniu księżniczki, że przyszła sama, Czarownica ujawniła jej, że również jest w ciąży. Jako że obie będą matkami oraz będą chciały chronić swoje dzieci, wiedźma miała nadzieję, że Śnieżka sprzymierzy się z nią, aby pokonać królową oraz jej klątwę. Jednakże królewna nie chciała używać mrocznych metod, aby wygrać z macochą, obawiając się, że w ten sposób sprowadzi swe dziecko na ścieżkę zła. Czarownica oskarżyła ją, że ryzykuje losy całego królestwa, aby tylko jej potomek nie stał się zły, lecz kobieta oświadczyła jej, że razem z mężem wygrają z królową, nie posuwając się do niemoralnych czynów. Jako małżeństwo, Śnieżka i Książę odwiedzili sąsiednie królestwo, aby wziąć udział w balu organizowanym w zamku króla. Podczas przyjęcia Śnieżka wpadła na Kopciuszka i zaprzyjaźniła się z nią. Kiedy zauważyła, że książę Thomas jest wyraźnie zainteresowany Ellą, królewna dodała jej otuchy i popchnęła ją w jego stronę. Po chwili do kobiet podszedł Książę, który zaprosił ukochaną do tańca. Później, tej samej nocy, Ella uciekła z balu, gubiąc przy tym szklany pantofelek. Thomas, całkowicie nią zauroczony, postanowił ją odnaleźć. Śnieżka pomagała mu, używając do tego swoich umiejętności tropiących. Razem dotarli do domu kobiety, lecz gdy nikt nie otwierał, książę postanowił, że powinni poszukać w innym miejscu. Zanim jednak odeszli, uwagę Śnieżki przyciągnęła mysz, która zaprowadziła ich do Elli. Tam Thomas oświadczył się ukochanej. Jakiś czas później Śnieżka i Książę zostali zaproszeni na bal z okazji ślubu Kopciuszka i księcia Thomasa. Podczas uroczystości Śnieżka tańczyła z księżniczką i pochwaliła ją za to, że udało jej się zmienić swoje życie. Nazwała ją także wzorem i przykładem dla innych. Nie wiedząc, czy ich dziecko będzie dobre, czy też złe, Książę i Śnieżka dotknęli rogu jednorożca, aby dostrzec przyszłość swojej córki. Podczas gdy mężczyzna zobaczył małe, niewinne niemowlę w koszyku, kobieta miała wizję, w której jej nastoletnia córka wyrwała jej serce i, mimo przypomnienia, że robi to matce, zmiażdżyła je. Idąc drogą, Śnieżka zdecydowała, że muszą znaleźć sposób na uratowanie ich dziecka. Małżonkowie potkali po drodze domokrążcę i pomogli mu uwolnić jego powóz. Mężczyzna ostrzegł ich, by nie szli na zachód, gdyż tam Czarownica zmieniła się w smoka i złożyła jajo w jaskini. Doradził im, by udali się na wschód, do Bezkresnego Lasu, aż dotrą do przydrożnej chaty. thumb|[[Książę i Śnieżka kradną jajo Czarownicy, aby odegnać do jej dziecka mrok swojej nienarodzonej córki.]] Tam poznali Ucznia Czarodzieja i poprosili go o pomoc w ocaleniu ich dziecka przed mrokiem. Mężczyzna zgodził się, ale ostrzegł parę, że każda magia ma swoją cenę. Jeżeli ma odegnać zło od ich dziecka, musi je przyjąć inna istota. Za cel małżonkowie obrali sobie dziecko Czarownicy, uznając, że i tak będzie ono tak samo złe jak matka. Postanowili ukraść jajo Czarownicy i przekazać je Uczniowi Czarodzieja, który miał rzucić zaklęcie. Podczas kradzieży jaja Czarownica błagała Śnieżkę o litość, kobieta jednak obiecała zwrócić dziecko, kiedy zaklęcie zostanie rzucone, i razem z mężem uciekła z jaskini. Czarownica próbowała powstrzymać złodziei, lecz bezskutecznie. Kiedy Śnieżka i Książę udali się do Ucznia Czarodzieja, mężczyzna rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcie, umieszczając w córce Czarownicy mrok nienarodzonego dziecka małżonków. Następnie, uznając, że takie zło będzie zagrożeniem dla tej krainy, Uczeń Czarodzieja otworzył portal, aby wysłać jajo do innego świata. W tym czasie dziecko zaczęło się wykluwać. Zdając sobie sprawę, że popełnili poważny błąd, Śnieżka i Książę próbowali ratować niemowlę, ale zostali zatrzymani przez Cruellę i Ursulę, które oskarżyły małżonków o kradzież jaja. Następnie obie kobiety zostały wessane w portal, a wraz z nimi dziecko Czarownicy. Po wszystkim, Uczeń pogratulował Śnieżce i Księciu. Kazał im prowadzić ich córkę właściwą ścieżką, po czym odszedł. Kilka miesięcy później Kopciuszek sprezentowała przyszłym rodzicom karuzelę z jednorożcami. Podarek ten wzbudzał w Śnieżce jedynie poczucie winy i przypominał o tym, że wraz z mężem potępili życie dziecka w trosce o swoje własne. Kobieta nie wierzyła, że po tym wszystkim wciąż mogą być bohaterami, ale Książę przekonał ją, że odkupienie jest możliwe i powinni być jak najlepszymi ludźmi. left|thumb|Ciężarna Śnieżka i [[Książę, zaniepokojeni groźbą Złej Królowej.]] Gdy ciąża Śnieżki zbliżała się ku końcowi, kobieta martwiła się groźbą królowej. Aby jej pomóc, Książę zgodził się na spotkanie z Rumpelsztykiem. Mroczny, dzięki darowi przewidywania przyszłości, powiedział im, że klątwa rzucona przez Reginę zniszczy szczęście wszystkich i przeniesie ich do innego świata, gdzie nie będą mogli żyć długo i szczęśliwie. Jedyną nadzieją na ocalenie okazało się być nienarodzone dziecko Śnieżki i Księcia. Rumpelsztyk nazwał ich córkę Wybawicielką, która w wieku dwudziestu ośmiu lat przełamie klątwę i uratuje ich, dlatego muszą ją ochronić. W zamian za to Mroczny zażądał od pary, aby zdradziła mu imię jej dziecka. David skłamał, że to chłopiec, ale Śnieżka odparła, że jej imię to "Emma". Rada wojenna została znowu zebrana, a na niej Błękitna Wróżka opowiedziała zebranym o zaczarowanym drzewie. Było ono na tyle potężne, by oprzeć się magii klątwy królowej, ale mogło ochronić tylko jedną osobę. Zdecydowano, że Geppetto wystruga szafę z drzewa, a ciężarna Śnieżka zostanie przeniesiona do innej krainy. Tam miała czekać dwadzieścia osiem lat na spełnienie przepowiedni. Gdy Geppetto i Pinokio tworzyli magiczną szafę, Śnieżka w towarzystwie męża spytała Błękitną Wróżkę o więcej szczegółów na temat klątwy królowej. Zdradziła Śnieżce, co się stanie po uderzeniu klątwy: przeniosą się do Świata Bez Magii, pozbawieni wspomnień o swej tożsamości, by stać się niewolnikami Reginy. Utwierdziła jednak przyszłych rodziców, by mieli nadzieję i wiarę, że jej córka kiedyś wróci do nich i złamie klątwę. thumb|Śnieżka żegna się z [[Emma Swan|córką.]] Szafa została ukończona, ale Śnieżka miała wątpliwości, by opuścić ukochanego niemal na trzy dekady. Ten nakłonił ją, by to zrobiła, ponieważ - skoro mają nadzieję - nic ich tak naprawdę nie rozdzieli. Pocałowali się, ale chwilę później zaczęły się bóle porodowe. W tym samym dniu została rzucona klątwa. Gdy Śnieżka zaczęła rodzić, Książę próbował przenieść ją do szafy, ale Mędrek odradził mu to. Po urodzeniu córki, Śnieżka i Książę radowali się krótką chwilą z Emmą, ale zdali sobie sprawę, że ich dziecko musi przejść przez szafę samo, w przeciwnym razie wszystko zostanie stracone. Kobieta kazała mężczyźnie bezpiecznie przeprowadzić córkę przez portal. Później wstała do łóżka i znalazła nieprzytomnego i ciężko zranionego Księcia w dziecięcej komnacie, któremu udało się wysłać Emmę do innego świata. Próbowała ożywić go pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości, ale bezskutecznie. Po chwili przybyła Zła Królowa, upajając się zwycięstwem. Od Śnieżki dowiedziała się, że dziecko uciekło spod jej ręki, była jednak pełna triumfu, ponieważ klątwy nie można było powstrzymać. Śnieżka przytuliła będącego na granicy śmierci męża, po czym wszyscy zostali przeniesieni do miejsca, gdzie tylko królowa będzie żyć długo i szczęśliwie. Podczas pierwszej klątwy Po rzuceniu Mrocznej Klątwy, Śnieżka została przeniesiona do Storybrooke w świecie bez magii, gdzie przyjęła nową tożsamość jako Mary Margaret Blanchard. Czas stanął w miejscu, więc każdy dzień przebiegał dla niej tak samo. W wyniku działania klątwy otrzymała także fałszywe wspomnienia. Została cichą i nieśmiałą nauczycielką w szkole podstawowej. Uczyła swoich uczniów, w jaki sposób budować domki dla ptaków. Mówiła im, aby robili to ostrożnie i z uczuciem, gdyż budują dom, a nie klatkę. thumb|left|Mary Margaret Blanchard rozmawia z burmistrz [[Regina Mills|Reginą Mills.]] Po zakończonej lekcji odwiedziła ją pani burmistrz, Regina Mills. Spytała, jak długo jest nauczycielką, na co ta odparła, że nie pamięta. Regina zabrała ją do szpitala, aby pokazać jej pacjenta w śpiączce, którego tożsamość nie jest znana, przez co przyjął imię John Doe. Nauczycielka nie rozpoznała mężczyzny, ale była przekonana, że któregoś dnia ktoś, kto go kocha, odnajdzie go. Od tamtego czasu odwiedzała go. Później, idąc ulicą, kobieta wpadła na Reginę, którą zaczęła przepraszać za swoją niezdarność. Ta sama sytuacja powtórzyła się innego dnia. W końcu Regina zapytała się jej, dlaczego przeprasza i czemu się nie przeciwstawi. Blanchard nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego miałaby to zrobić, po czym odeszła. Osiemnaście lat później, spędzając czas w oddziale dziecięcym w szpitalu jako wolontariuszka, Mary Margaret miała okazję potrzymać adoptowanego syna Reginy, Henry'ego. Szczęśliwie tuliła go w ramionach, do tego stopnia, że dziecko przestało płakać: wyczyn ten zszokował Mills. Kiedy burmistrzyni odebrała go jej, chłopiec ponownie zaczął płakać. Blanchard spytała się, czy zrobiła coś nie tak, ale Regina uznała, że to w niej tkwi problem. Dziesięć lat później, kiedy Henry dorósł, Mary Margaret została jego nauczycielką. Pewnego ranka kobieta znalazła tajemniczą księgę baśni podczas czyszczenia szafy w sypialni i przyniosła ją do szkoły. Podczas przerwy podeszła do Henry'ego, aby zapytać, dlaczego nie oddał pracy domowej. Widząc, że chłopiec jest w złym nastroju, kobieta zaczęła zapewniać go, że poczuje się lepiej, gdy tylko w to uwierzy. Henry był zasmucony brakiem zmian w Storybrooke i faktem, że tylko on starzeje się w mieście. Ponadto czuł się niekochany, zarówno przez swoją biologiczną matkę, która oddała go do adopcji, jak i Reginę. Aby go rozweselić, Mary Margaret wręczyła mu książkę z baśniami, wyjaśniając przy okazji, że bajki przypomną mu o tym, że nadzieja polepsza życie, a wiara w szczęśliwe zakończenie jest potężną rzeczą. thumb|Mary Margaret jako nauczycielka w szkole podstawowej. Po zakończeniu kolejnej zwykłej lekcji w szkole, Mary Margaret została odwiedzona przez Reginę i inną kobietę, Emmę Swan, będącą biologiczną matką Henry'ego. Burmistrz oskarżyła ją o pomaganie chłopcu w poznaniu informacji na temat jego biologicznej matki, pożyczając mu swoją kartę kredytową. Zakłopotana nauczycielka sprawdziła swój portfel, odkrywając zniknięcie swojej karty kredytowej, i zdała sobie sprawę, że Henry musiał ją jej ukraść. Mary Margaret została również skarcona przez Reginę za to, że dała chłopcu książkę z bajkami. Nauczycielka jednak defensywnie odparła, że Henry jest wyjątkowy i trzeba pozwolić mu rozwijać jego wyobraźnię. Po tym, jak burmistrz w gniewie opuściła szkołę, Mary Margaret powiedziała Emmie, że wręczyła jej synowi książkę, aby dać mu nadzieję na szczęśliwe zakończenie. Zasugerowała również, aby kobieta poszukała zaginionego Henry'ego na placu zabaw. Później, w ramach wolontariatu, panna Blanchard odwiedziła szpital, gdzie stawiała kwiaty na stolikach wszystkich pacjentów, w tym również Johna Doe. Przebywając na terenie szkoły, Mary Margaret zauważyła Emmę odprowadzającą syna do klasy. Podziękowała kobiecie za pocieszenie Henry'ego i − pomimo iż uznała, że jest to głupie − zwierzyła się jej z tego, że chłopiec uważa ją za Śnieżkę. Kiedy nauczycielka spytała ją, za jaką bajkową postać uważa ją Henry, Emma pochopnie stwierdziła, że nie ma jej w książce. Po aresztowaniu Swan za "kradzież" dokumentów Archiego Hoppera, Mary Margaret, razem z Henrym, odwiedziła ją na posterunku i wpłaciła kaucję za jej uwolnienie. Później, kiedy Emma zwróciła kobiecie pieniądze, Blanchard stwierdziła, że ma wrażenie, jakby znały się już wcześniej. Przekonała ją także do pozostania w mieście i ochrony Henry'ego przez Reginą. Mary Margaret umówiła się na randkę z doktorem Whale'em, która dość szybko okazała się być porażką. Podczas powrotu przez przypadek zauważyła Emmę spędzającą noc w swoim samochodzie i zaproponowała jej wspólne mieszkanie. Kobieta jednak odrzuciła ofertę, mówiąc jej, że nie jest typem współlokatorki. Podczas pobytu w szpitalu razem ze swoimi uczniami w ramach wolontariatu, nauczycielka zauważyła Henry'ego siedzącego przy łóżku Johna Doe. Powiedziała mu o sytuacji mężczyzny i jego nieznanej tożsamości, po czym razem opuścili salę szpitalną. Od Emmy dowiedziała się, że Henry uważa Johna Doe za Księcia i chce, aby nauczycielka przeczytała mu baśń o Śnieżce. Swan zaproponowała, aby Blanchard spełniła życzenie chłopca, dzięki czemu ten przekona się, że bajki nie są prawdziwe. Całą trójką postanowili spotkać się następnego dnia w barze, gdzie nauczycielka miała opowiedzieć im o wizycie u pacjenta. thumb|left|Przebywający w śpiączce [[David Nolan|John Doe chwyta Mary Margaret za rękę.]] Podczas pobytu w szpitalu Mary Margaret czytała Johnowi Doe opowieść o Śnieżce. Pod koniec historii mężczyzna chwycił ją za rękę, wciąż będąc nieprzytomny. Wstrząśnięta tym zajściem, kobieta zawołała doktora Whale'a, ten jednak nie zauważył niczego niezwykłego i stwierdził, że coś się jej przywidziało. Następnego ranka panna Blanchard opowiedziała Emmie i Henry'emu o wizycie u mężczyzny. Razem udali się do szpitala, gdzie okazało się, że pacjent zniknął zeszłej nocy. Dzięki kamerom monitoringu udało się ustalić, że John Doe udał się w kierunku lasu. Szeryf Graham, Emma i Mary Margaret rozpoczęli poszukiwania, podczas których nauczycielka spytała pannę Swan, w jaki sposób stała się poręczycielką długów. Kobieta powiedziała jej, że wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy postanowiła odnaleźć swoich rodziców. Do grupy poszukiwawczej ukradkiem przyłączył się Henry, który był przekonany, że John Doe szuka Mary Margaret. Podczas gdy Emma postanowiła zabrać go do domu, Graham znalazł znacznik zaginionego pacjenta. Po chwili Mary Margaret odnalazła Johna Doe w rzece, a po wyciągnięciu go z wody rozpoczęła reanimację metodą usta-usta, dzięki czemu udało jej się przywrócić mężczyźnie oddech. Podniecona kobieta zaczęła uspokajać go, a ten podziękował jej za ocalenie życia. Po powrocie do szpitala, Mary Margaret i pozostali przyglądali się, jak lekarz badał Johna Doe. Po chwili do sali wbiegła niejaka Kathryn. Okazała się być żoną zaginionego pacjenta, którego prawdziwe nazwisko brzmiało David Nolan. Kathryn podziękowała Mary Margaret za uratowanie jej męża. Nauczycielka była zakłopotana całym zajściem. Później, tej samej nocy, Emma zgodziła się zostać współlokatorką Mary Margaret i zamieszkała razem z nią w jej mieszkaniu. Kiedy Emma rozpakowywała swoje rzeczy, Mary Margaret przygotowywała dla niej jedzenie. Nauczycielka spytała ją, kiedy dotrze reszta jej własności, na co ta odparła, że ma już prawie wszystko. Blanchard była nieco zaskoczona niewielką ilością rzeczy swojej współlokatorki. Po chwili do drzwi mieszkania zaczął ktoś pukać. Okazało się, że to pan Gold chce się widzieć z Emmą, twierdząc, że ma on dla niej propozycję. Mary Margaret była zaintrygowana rozmową, jednak Emma i Gold wyraźnie chcieli zostać sami. Kobieta więc niezgrabnie powiedziała im, że idzie się wykąpać, po czym zostawiła ich. thumb|Mary Margaret spędza czas z [[David Nolan|Davidem.]] Kilka dni później, w szpitalu, Mary Margaret spędzała czas z Davidem, grając z nim w wisielca. Po chwili przyszła Kathryn, przynosząc ze sobą zdjęcia, dzięki którym próbowała rozbudzić pamięć męża. Blanchard zostawiła ich samych. Podczas rozmowy z Emmą kobieta ostrzegła ją, aby nie angażowała się w związek z żonatym mężczyzną. Mary Margaret zamierzała zrezygnować z wolontariatu w szpitalu, lecz David poprosił ją, aby towarzyszyła mu podczas spaceru, co miało być początkiem jego terapii fizycznej. Nolan zwierzył się kobiecie, że czuje się, jakby obudził się w zupełnie innym miejscu, wszystko wydaje mu się nierzeczywiste, z wyjątkiem jej. Przyznał także, że skłamał Kathryn, kiedy mówił, że pamięta to, o czym mówiła, nie chcąc jej rozczarować. Ich rozmowę przerwało pojawienie się Kathryn z koszykiem babeczek żurawinowych, które - jak twierdzi - są ulubionym przysmakiem Davida. Kiedy Mary Margaret postanowiła ich zostawić i odchodziła, mężczyzna spytał ją, czy przyjdzie do niego jutro. Kobieta zatrzymała się, uśmiechnęła, po czym odeszła bez słowa. Ostatecznie jednak złożyła do szpitala pismo o rezygnacji z wolontariatu. Kiedy David został wypisany ze szpitala, w jego domu odbyło się przyjęcie z tej okazji, lecz Mary Margaret nie uczestniczyła w nim. Mężczyzna podszedł do niej, kiedy ta wieszała na drzewie karmnik dla ptaków. Kobieta próbowała zniechęcić go do siebie, ale David wyznał jej, że ma zamiar wybrać ją, nie Kathryn. Mary Margaret opowiedziała o tym Emmie, a także stwierdziła, że czuje się winna, oddzielając Davida od Kathryn, zwłaszcza, że jego żona jest miłą osobą. Swan poradziła jej, aby zaufała instynktowi — jeśli sama czuje, że jest to złe, to prawdopodobnie takie jest. Następnego dnia rano Blanchard krótko rozmawiała z doktorem Whale'em o ich mało udanej randce. Potem otrzymała ostrzeżenie od Reginy, że jeśli David odejdzie od Kathryn, zniszczy to życie wielu osób. W szkole Nolan przyszedł do niej ponownie i poprosił o spotkanie na Trollowym Moście o ósmej. Kobieta ponownie posłuchała rady Emmy i postanowiła się z nim spotkać. Kiedy jednak mężczyzna zjawił się w umówionym miejscu, powiedział jej, że pamięta swoje życie z Kathryn i chce popracować nad poprawą małżeństwa. Wściekła i załamana Mary Margaret ze łzami w oczach przyszła do baru. Tam pocieszał ją doktor Whale, a później para razem spędziła noc. thumb|left|Mary Margaret rozmawia ze swoją współlokatorką, [[Emma Swan|Emmą Swan.]] Nazajutrz Mary Margaret otrzymała od doktora Whale'a żółte kwiaty, które Emma wyrzuciła do śmietnika, myśląc, że są one dla niej, od Grahama. Sądząc po reakcji na rośliny, Blanchard stwierdziła, że Swan darzy szeryfa uczuciem. Później Graham odwiedził Mary Margaret w szkole. Tam zadał jej dziwne pytanie - spytał, czy kiedykolwiek ją skrzywdził. W wyniku rozmowy odkryli, że nie pamiętają, kiedy poznali siebie oraz innych mieszkańców Storybrooke. Kiedy kobieta opowiedziała mu o teorii Henry'ego związanej z księgą baśni, Graham poszedł do domu burmistrz, aby porozmawiać z chłopcem. Po śmierci Grahama, gdy Mary Margaret wróciła do mieszkania, dowiedziała się od Emmy, że ta została zwolniona przez Reginę. Właśnie wtedy kobiety odwiedził pan Gold wraz ze statutem miasta, chcąc pomóc Swan w zostaniu szeryfem i zorganizowaniu jej kampanii wyborczej. Podczas rozwieszania plakatów wyborczych Emmy Blanchard spotkała Davida i spytała go, jak się mu układa. Podczas tej niezręcznej konwersacji Mary Margaret zauważyła, że mężczyzna rozwiesza plakaty innego kandydata, Sidneya Glassa, przez co odeszła w pośpiechu. Emma zwierzyła się swojej współlokatorce z obawy o niewygranie wyborów z powodu grania "fair", gdyż chciała udowodnić synowi, że dobro może wygrać. Mary Margaret uspokoiła ją i razem udały się na debatę, podczas której Swan wyznała, że to pan Gold podłożył ogień w biurze burmistrza. Wyznając prawdę i otwarcie sprzeciwiając się właścicielowi miasta, kobieta zyskała poparcie mieszkańców, którzy następnie wybrali ją na nowego szeryfa. Aby pomóc Emmie w jej pierwszej sprawie jako szeryf, Mary Margaret zgodziła się, aby Ava i Nicholas Zimmer zatrzymali się u niej w mieszkaniu po tym, jak Swan znalazła ich bezdomnych i opuszczonych. Blanchard poradziła współlokatorce, aby znalazła rodzeństwu dom w Storybrooke i nie dopuściła do oddania chłopca i dziewczynki do systemu opieki zastępczej w Bostonie. thumb|Mary Margaret siedzi w barze, by choć przez chwilę zobaczyć [[David Nolan|Davida.]] Kilka dni później, dość wcześnie rano, Mary Margaret śpieszyła się do wyjścia. Powiedziała Emmie, że musi być wcześnie w szkole, ponieważ wraz z uczniami robi wulkan na zajęcia. W rzeczywistości jednak udała się do baru, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć Davida. W kolejnej rozmowie ze współlokatorką przyznała, że celowo przychodzi o 7:15 do baru, aby codziennie rano zobaczyć mężczyznę, w którym się zakochała. Wyznała też, że zna cały harmonogram tygodniowy Nolanów. Kobieta stwierdziła, że nie jest w stanie wybić sobie z głowy Davida i chciałaby, aby istniał sposób, dzięki któremu mogłaby wyzbyć się uczuć do niego. Podczas zakupów w sklepie Mary Margaret wpadła na Kathryn, odkrywając, że kobieta ma zamiar kupić test ciążowy. Blanchard była oszołomiona i życzyła jej powodzenia. Regina, również przebywająca w sklepie, po raz kolejny skrytykowała nauczycielkę, mówiąc jej, że sprawy Nolanów to nie jej sprawy. Podczas spaceru po lesie Blanchard znalazła uwięzionego gołębia i zabrała go do schroniska, w którym pracował David. Weterynarz stwierdził, że ptak ma się dobrze, ale musi wrócić do stada, w przeciwnym razie na zawsze zostanie sam. Kobieta postanowiła połączyć go z innymi gołębiami, ignorując ostrzeżenie Davida o nadchodzącej burzy. W lesie, w wyniku nieszczęśliwego wypadku, Mary Margaret niemal spadła z klifu, lecz w ostatniej chwili uratował ją Nolan, który poszedł za nią. Kiedy rozpętała się burza, para znalazła schronienie w leśnej chatce. Tam wyznali, że prawdziwym powodem, dla którego codziennie rano przychodzą do baru, jest chęć zobaczenia siebie nawzajem. Kiedy zbliżyli się do siebie, aby się pocałować, Mary Margaret wycofała się i spytała go, jak może robić to swojej ciężarnej żonie. David był jednak zdezorientowany jej pytaniem. Zanim zdołał odpowiedzieć, na zewnątrz zaczęło się przejaśniać, więc Mary Margaret wyszła, aby uwolnić gołębia. David dogonił ją i wyznał, że jego życie z Kathryn wydaje się być fałszywe, a życie z nią - prawdziwe. thumb|left|Pocałunek Mary Margaret i [[David Nolan|Davida.]] Następnego dnia, celowo chcąc uniknąć spotkania z Nolanem, Blanchard przyszła do baru pół godziny później niż zwykle. Po chwili jednak do budynku wszedł David, który - podobnie jak ona - przyszedł później, mając nadzieję, że nie spotka kobiety. Zauważając Mary Margaret, mężczyzna pośpiesznie wyszedł, ale ta wybiegła za nim. Podczas rozmowy stwierdzili, że trudno jest im nie być razem, po czym namiętnie się pocałowali. Potem, w tajemnicy przed innymi, Mary Margaret wdała się w romans z Davidem. Na jedno z romantycznych spotkań para umówiła się w lesie, gdzie Nolan przyszykował dla Blanchard piknik. W walentynki Mary Margaret, Ashley i Ruby zorganizowały sobie babski wieczór w Króliczej Norze. Kiedy Ruby poszła flirtować z chłopakami, Ashley zwierzyła się pannie Blanchard z wątpliwości co do swojej relacji z Seanem. Po chwili w barze pojawił się Sean, który przyniósł ukochanej kwiaty i oświadczył się jej. Po przyjęciu oświadczyn szczęśliwa para odjeżdża samochodem mężczyzny. Po wyjściu z baru Mary Margaret spotkała Davida. Nolan podarował jej kartę walentynkową, przypadkowo zaadresowaną do Kathryn. Mężczyzna przeprosił ją za pomyłkę i chciał dać jej drugą, ale kobieta powiedziała mu, aby zamiast tego wrócił do domu, do swojej żony. Kilka dni później Mary Margaret i David wybrali się na nocny spacer po mieście. Mężczyzna powiedział jej o tym, że Kathryn planuje wyprowadzić się do Bostonu, gdzie mogłaby uczęszczać do szkoły prawniczej. Kobietę coraz bardziej dręczyło to, że są nieuczciwi wobec jego żony, i przekonała Davida, by powiedział jej o ich związku. thumb|Mary Margaret zostaje publicznie spoliczkowana przez [[Kathryn Nolan.]] Później, podczas pobytu w szkole, odebrała telefon od mężczyzny, który powiedział jej, że Kathryn źle zniosła wieść o ich romansie. Blanchard pocieszała go twierdząc, że dobrze postąpił. Po zakończeniu rozmowy nauczycielka zauważyła Kathryn na korytarzu. Kobieta uderzyła Mary Margaret w twarz, co zszokowało nie tylko ją, ale także stojących obok uczniów i pracowników szkoły. Nauczycielka zaczęła przepraszać Kathryn, ta jednak publicznie wyładowała na niej swój gniew za to, że David nie powiedział jej prawdy o ich romansie, a wszystkiego dowiedziała się od Reginy. Mary Margaret była zaskoczona jej słowami. Nauczycielka postanowiła znaleźć Davida. W trakcie przechadzki po Storybrooke była omijana przez mieszkańców. Odnalazła go, kiedy mężczyzna próbował zmyć napis "zdzira" z jej samochodu. Kiedy kobieta oskarżyła go o kłamstwa, David przyznał, że nie chciał nikogo zranić. Mary Margaret uznała ich związek za destrukcyjny i zerwała z nim. Potem wróciła do swojego mieszkania, gdzie - cała ze łzami w oczach - położyła się na swoim łóżku. Mary Margaret, starając się odbudować swoją zniszczoną reputację, zgłosiła się do pracy jako wolontariuszka dla klasztoru, pomagając w sprzedaży świec z okazji Dnia Górnika. Odwiedziła bar, gdzie opowiedziała znajdującym się tam mieszkańcom o święcie oraz zachęciła do wolontariatu, ale została całkowicie zignorowana. Kiedy podszedł do niej Leroy, kobieta błędnie uznała, że chce zgłosić się do pomocy. Ten jednak nazwał ją "lokalną zdzirą" i stwierdził, że obecnie jest znienawidzona przez mieszkańców bardziej niż on. Po wyjściu z baru dogoniła ją Emma, chcąc jej jakoś pomóc. thumb|left|Mary Margaret i [[Leroy próbują sprzedawać świece z okazji Dnia Górnika.]] Później Leroy postanowił dołączyć do panny Blanchard. Kobieta, mimo początkowych oporów, przyjęła go jako wolontariusza. Podczas święta nikt nie odwiedzał ich stoiska ze świecami, więc próbowali sprzedawać je, chodząc od drzwi do drzwi. Kiedy plan się nie powiódł, przygnębieni wrócili do klasztoru. Mary Margaret kazała Leroyowi powiedzieć siostrze Astrid prawdę, ten jednak okłamał ją i stwierdził, że sprzedali wszystkie świece. Jego zachowanie doprowadziło pannę Blanchard do wniosku, że mężczyzna zauroczył się w zakonnicy. Tej samej nocy Leroy wpadł na pomysł - spowodował awarię zasilania, przez co wszyscy zostali zmuszeni do zakupienia świec, które rozeszły się błyskawicznie. Później, po wyprzedaniu wszystkich świec, Mary Margaret udała się w kierunku swojego samochodu. Zauważając ślady pozostałe po napisie na pojeździe, przygnębiona kobieta postanowiła wrócić na festiwal z okazji Dnia Górnika, niosąc ze sobą zgaszoną świeczkę. Kiedy przechodziła obok Babci, kobieta zatrzymała ją i zapaliła jej świecę, używając do tego swojej własnej. Po chwili Mary Margaret zauważyła, jak Emma zabrała Davida na posterunek, by wyjaśnić z nim sprawę zaginięcia Kathryn. Którejś nocy Mary Margaret i Emma spacerowały ulicami miasta, rozmawiając o Davidzie. Po chwili dostrzegły Ruby na przystanku autobusowym, próbującą odpędzić od siebie nachalnego doktora Whale'a. Kobiety pomogły przyjaciółce, przepędzając mężczyznę, a kiedy dowiedziały się, że kelnerka zamierza wyjechać ze Storybrooke, Mary Margaret zabrała ją do swojego mieszkania, przekonując do zostania w mieście. thumb|Mary Margaret przebywa w więzieniu jako główna podejrzana w spawie rzekomego morderstwa [[Kathryn Nolan.]] Następnego dnia nauczycielka poszła do lasu, próbując odnaleźć zaginioną Kathryn. Tam, zamiast kobiety, zauważyła Davida, kręcącego się w oszołomieniu między drzewami. Opowiedziała o tym Emmie, która wraz z Ruby postanowiła go odnaleźć. Kiedy kobietom udało się znaleźć mężczyznę, David zwierzył się Mary Margaret ze swoich obaw, iż mógł nieświadomie skrzywdzić swoją żonę, gdyż po wybudzeniu ze śpiączki często nie może się skupić i miewa utraty przytomności. Po chwili do pary podeszła Emma, informując ich o znalezieniu szkatułki z ludzkim sercem. David rozpłakał się i załamał, wierząc, że zamordował Kathryn. Jednak w toku śledztwa okazało się, że odciski palców na pudełku należą do Mary Margaret. Blanchard została aresztowana i uznana za główną podejrzaną, podczas gdy Emma próbowała jej pomóc, szukając dowodów na jej niewinność. Regina kazała szeryf pozostać bezstronną, uważając, że odciski palców jednoznacznie wskazują na winę nauczycielki. Swan przyznała jej rację co to odcisków należących do Mary Margaret, lecz zamierzała ustalić, w jaki sposób szkatułka znalazła się w ziemi. Z czasem David zaczął kwestionować niewinność panny Blanchard, co bardzo ją załamało. Któregoś rana znalazła pod łóżkiem podłożony klucz i użyła go, aby uciec z celi. Zamierzała opuścić miasto, jednak została złapana i porwana przez człowieka imieniem Jefferson. Mężczyzna zakneblował ją i przywiązał do krzesła w jednym z pokoi swojego domu, ale z pomocą Emmy nauczycielka uciekła, wcześniej wyrzucając oprawcę z okna. Po całym zajściu szeryf przekonała ją, by wróciła do celi, gdyż w przeciwnym razie pogorszy swój los. Mary Margaret była przesłuchiwana przez prokuratora okręgowego, Alberta Spencera. Pod wpływem monotonnych pytań i rosnącej presji ze strony mężczyzny, kobieta wyznała, że chciała zniknięcia Kathryn, co uznano za przyznanie się do winy. Później, podczas pobytu w celi, odwiedziła ją Regina, chcąc napawać się jej cierpieniem. Mary Margaret spytała panią burmistrz, czemu tak jej nienawidzi, jednak nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Potem zaczęła przepraszać ją za wszystko, co kiedykolwiek jej zrobiła, kobieta jednak nie przyjęła jej przeprosin. Przed odejściem Regina wyznała, że wie, iż panna Blanchard nie zabiła Kathryn, stwierdziła jednak, że zasługuje na cierpienie. Rano została zabrana przez policję na rozprawę. Później, kiedy Kathryn została odnaleziona cała i zdrowa, Mary Margaret została zwolniona z aresztu i oczyszczono ją z zarzutów. thumb|left|Mary Margaret postanawia zakończyć swój związek z [[David Nolan|Davidem.]] Po zwolnieniu z więzienia Mary Margaret wróciła do swojego mieszkania, gdzie przyjaciele zorganizowali dla niej przyjęcie powitalne. David również próbował wziąć w nim udział, lecz Emma - na prośbę panny Blanchard - wyprosiła go pod byle pretekstem. Później mężczyzna spotkał Mary Margaret na ulicy miasta. Próbował przeprosić ją za to, że zwątpił w nią, ta jednak odrzuciła jego przeprosiny. Stwierdziła także, że zawsze coś w niewytłumaczalny sposób oddala ich od siebie. Postanowiła, że chce pamiętać o dobrych wspomnieniach z Davidem, niż tworzyć z nim kolejne, ale złe. Aby chronić siebie przed Reginą, Mary Margaret poprosiła Augusta, aby zmienił zamki do jej mieszkania. Po powrocie do pracy w szkole kobieta nieoczekiwanie spotkała panią burmistrz. Mary Margaret oskarżyła ją o to, że próbowała wrobić ją w morderstwo Kathryn, ta jednak udawała, że za wszystkim stoi Sidney. Mimo to panna Blanchard wybaczyła jej to, do czego nie potrafiła się przyznać. Kiedy Mary Margaret odkryła zniknięcie rzeczy Emmy z mieszkania, zdała sobie sprawę, że kobieta opuszcza miasto. Współlokatorka wróciła jednak następnego ranka. Blanchard skrytykowała ją, że zniknęła bez pożegnania, gdyż sama powiedziała kiedyś, że są jak rodzina. Gdy Emma opowiedziała jej o tym, że nie chciała, aby ludzie na niej polegali, i zamierzała wyjechać z miasta wraz z Henrym, Mary Margaret kazała jej przestać uciekać i zrobić to, co będzie najlepsze dla jej syna. Pewnej nocy Mary Margaret spotkała Davida na ulicy miasta. Mężczyzna powiedział jej, że ma zamiar wyprowadzić się do Bostonu i zamieszkać w mieszkaniu, które wynajęła Kathryn, kiedy chciała uczęszczać do szkoły prawniczej. Mary Margaret życzyła mu powodzenia. David spytał ją, czy da mu powód na pozostanie w Storybrooke, kobieta jednak nie odpowiedziała. thumb|Mary Margaret odzyskuje swoje wspomnienia po zdjęciu [[Mroczna Klątwa|klątwy.]] Gdy dowiedziała się, że Henry zapadł w śpiączkę, Mary Margaret odwiedziła go w szpitalu i czytała mu książkę z bajkami, mając nadzieję, że się wybudzi, tak jak to miało miejsce z Davidem. Jednak zamiast tego serce chłopca przestało bić. Kiedy nauczycielka została wyproszona z sali przez lekarzy, opuściła szpital i w stanie oszołomienia chodziła ulicami miasteczka. Nagle fala magii przemknęła przez całe Storybrooke, zdejmując Mroczną Klątwę i przywracając wszystkim mieszkańcom wspomnienia. Po przypomnieniu sobie dawnego życia, Mary Margaret (Śnieżka) zjednoczyła się ze swoim ukochanym, Davidem (Księciem). Przytulili się i pocałowali, lecz po chwili zostali pochłonięci przez fioletową chmurę, która spłynęła na miasto. Po pierwszej klątwie thumb|left|Mary Margaret przytula swoją córkę, [[Emma Swan|Emmę Swan.]] Po przypomnieniu sobie swojej prawdziwej tożsamości, Mary Margaret szczęśliwie przywitała się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z Zaczarowanego Lasu: Czerwonym Kapturkiem (Ruby), Babcią i siedmioma krasnoludkami. Najbardziej jednak była podekscytowana ze zjednoczenia z Księciem i swoją córką, Emmą. Kobieta ze łzami w oczach przytuliła ją i oświadczyła, że uratowała wszystkich poprzez zdjęcie klątwy. Gdy Swan powiedziała jej, że potrzebuje czasu i przestrzeni, aby dostosować się do nowej sytuacji, Mary Margaret była nieco oszołomiona jej słowami. Po chwili do grupy podbiegł Archie, informując ich, że wściekły tłum pod przewodnictwem doktora Whale'a zmierza w stronę domu Reginy. Ze względu na Henry'ego bohaterowie postanowili ocalić Złą Królową przed gniewem mieszkańców, po czym zamknęli ją w celi na posterunku szeryfa. Następnie udali się do pana Golda, by rozmówić się z nim w sprawie jego występków. Tam Mroczny wyjawił im, że sprowadził do Storybrooke Widmo, aby zabiło Reginę. Po chwilowym powstrzymaniu istoty bohaterowie opracowali plan - postanowili wysłać stworzenie do innego świata, używając do tego kapelusza Jeffersona. Widmo zostało wciągnięte przez portal, lecz sprawy zaczęły się komplikować, gdy przypadkowo wessana została również Emma. Mary Margaret, przerażona całym zajściem, stwierdziła, że nie straci ponownie córki, po czym wskoczyła za nią w portal. Kobiety trafiły do Zaczarowanego Lasu, gdzie zostały znalezione przez Mulan i Aurorę. Mary Margaret i Emma zostały oskarżone o zabójstwo księcia Phillipa i wzięte jako zakładniczki. Aurora i Mulan przyprowadziły je do Bezpiecznej Przystani. Tam Śnieżka podjęła próbę ucieczki, ale została obezwładniona i pozbawiona przytomności przez Mulan. Razem z córką uwięziono ją w podziemnym więzieniu. Po odzyskaniu przytomności Mary Margaret odkryła, że w więzieniu przebywa również Cora. Kobieta próbowała przekonać Emmę, aby nie rozmawiała z matką Reginy, ta jednak była gotowa zaryzykować, byleby wrócić do Storybrooke. Kiedy Cora próbowała wypytać ją o Henry'ego, Blanchard zakończyła konwersację. Następnie Mary Margaret i Emma zostały uwolnione, by porozmawiać z przywódcą ludzi w Bezpiecznej Przystani. Gdy okazało się, że jest nim Lancelot, dawny przyjaciel Śnieżki, Mary Margaret szczęśliwie przywitała się z nim. Mężczyzna zaoferował kobietom pomoc w powrocie do domu, ale stwierdził, że nie mu już żadnych portali. Blanchard była jednak pewna istnienia jednego z nich, tak razem z Emmą udała się w podróż do celu, a towarzyszyła im Mulan. thumb|Mary Margaret chroni [[Emma Swan|córkę przed atakiem ogra, strzelając do niego z łuku.]] Nocą kobiety zdecydowały się na obóz. Kiedy rozdzieliły się, aby zgromadzić zapasy, Mary Margaret została zaatakowała przez Aurorę, która obwiniała ją o śmierć Phillipa i chciała zemsty. Kobieta z łatwością przykuła napastniczkę do ziemi i powiedziała jej, że wie, co to znaczy stracić kogoś, i że śmierć mężczyzny nie jest jej winą. Zauważając bijatykę kobiet, Emma strzeliła z pistoletu, aby je uspokoić, lecz hałas przyciągnął ogra. Potwór zaatakował Swan, ale Mary Margaret pokonała go, strzelając z łuku w jego oko. Mimo że przez dwadzieścia osiem lat nie korzystała z tej broni, jej umiejętności były wciąż doskonałe. Kontynuując podróż, kobiety dotarły do starego zamku Śnieżki i Księcia. Mulan i Aurora postanowiły poczekać na zewnątrz, a Mary Margaret i Emma weszły do środka. Okazało się, że w jednej z komnat wciąż stała dziecięca kołyska dla Emmy, podobnie jak magiczna szafa, która wysłała ją do świata bez magii. Ten widok przyprawił Mary Margaret o łzy. Kobieta ubolewała nad życiem, które mogłaby wieść wraz z córką i mężem, będąc prawdziwą rodziną. Po chwili nieoczekiwanie pojawił się Lancelot. Jego długotrwałe zainteresowanie magiczną szafą zwróciło zainteresowanie Mary Margaret. W wyniku konfrontacji okazało się, że była to w rzeczywistości Cora podszywająca się pod mężczyznę, również chcąca zdobyć szafę. Kobieta stwierdziła, że zabiła Lancelota dawno temu. Podczas walki matce i córce udało się zmusić czarownicę do ucieczki, lecz w jej wyniku magiczny mebel został spalony. Aby zachować dobre imię Lancelota, Mary Margaret postanowiła powiedzieć ludziom w Bezpiecznej Przystani, że mężczyzna zmarł jako bohater, ponieważ człowiek, którego znała kiedyś w przeszłości, był odważny. Mulan zaproponowała pannie Blanchard i jej córce pomoc w odnalezieniu innej drogi do Storybrooke. Przed odejściem Emma powiedziała matce, iż przez wiele lat była zła na nią, bo nie rozumiała, dlaczego została porzucona, jednak teraz wie, że ta poświęciła dla niej wszystko. Po powrocie do Bezpiecznej Przystani kobiety odkryły, że obóz został zaatakowany przez Corę i prawdopodobnie nikt nie przeżył. Po chwili jednak Aurora odnalazła ocalałego mężczyznę pod stosem ciał. Próbował oszukać je, mówiąc, że przeżył atak Cory, ukrywając się pod trupami. Emma jednak nie uwierzyła w jego historię i przywiązała go do drzewa, grożąc zostawieniem go na pożarcie ogrom. W końcu mężczyzna wyjawił im swoją prawdziwą tożsamość i przedstawił się jako kapitan Hak. Mary Margaret znalazła w jego torbie hak służący mu jako dłoń. Mężczyzna przyznał się do współpracy z Corą, ale był gotowy połączyć siły z Emmą i jej drużyną, twierdząc, że zna sposób, aby dostać się do Storybrooke. Wyjawił, że zamierza udać się do świata bez magii, by zemścić się na Rumpelsztyku za odcięcie dłoni. Emma postanowiła go uwolnić. Hak zabrał cztery kobiety do sięgającej nieba łodygi fasoli i wyjaśnił, że na jej szczycie znajduje się zaczarowany kompas, który pomoże im wrócić do domu. Najpierw jednak należało pokonać strzegącego go olbrzyma. thumb|left|Mary Margaret postanawia czuwać nad [[Aurora|Aurorą podczas jej snu.]] Mary Margaret postanowiła wspiąć się po łodydze wraz z Hakiem, jednak Emma zastąpiła ją. Podczas czekania na ich powrót Mulan opracowała plan warty - każda z kobiet miała przez jakiś czas czuwać, pozwalając dwóm pozostałym się zdrzemnąć. Aurora zgłosiła się jako pierwsza do pełnienia tego obowiązku ze względu na straszne koszmary, które dręczyły ją podczas snu. Mary Margaret rozpoznała, że księżniczka cierpi na efekt uboczny klątwy snu, podobnie jak ona kiedyś. Pocieszyła ją mówiąc, że po jakimś czasie koszmary miną. Później Mary Margaret uspakajała Aurorę, kiedy ta obudziła się po kolejnym koszmarze. Księżniczka opowiedziała jej o tym, co widziała - pokój cały w płomieniach. Mary Margaret poprosiła ją, by spróbowała się przespać, przysięgając przy niej czuwać. Po upływie dziesięciu godzin Mulan - robiąc to, o co potajemnie poprosiła ją wcześniej Emma - zaczęła ścinać łodygę fasoli. Mary Margaret rzuciła się na nią, próbując ją powstrzymać. W czasie szamotaniny kobiet Emma wróciła na ziemię wraz z kompasem, zostawiwszy swojego towarzysza z olbrzymem. Swan przekazała im, że mają kilka godzin przewagi nad Hakiem. Mary Margaret czuwała przy Aurorze, kiedy ta miała kolejny koszmar. Po przebudzeniu się księżniczka wyznała, że we śnie poznała chłopca imieniem Henry. Kiedy Aurora opowiedziała wszystkim o spotkaniu z Henrym, Mary Margaret wreszcie wyznała jej, że męczące ją koszmary są efektem ubocznym klątwy snu. Księżniczka była zdenerwowana, że nie została o tym poinformowana wcześniej, ale Mary Margaret stwierdziła, iż po prostu nie chciała jej tym obciążać. Kobiety zdecydowały o tym, żeby pozwolić Aurorze zasnąć i ponownie spotkać się z Henrym, aby poinformować go o Corze i dowiedzieć się o sposobie jej pokonania. Nagle obóz został zaatakowany przez armię Cory, składającą się z ludzi pozbawionych serc. Emma i Mary Margaret walczyły, natomiast Aurora i Mulan uciekły do lasu. Po bitwie okazało się, że Aurora została porwana. Pozbawiona środku komunikacji z Henrym, Mary Margaret sama postanowiła udać się do Otchłani, jako że sama była kiedyś pod wpływem klątwy snu. Jej "wędrówka" wymagała jednak szczególnych okoliczności, więc kobiety wyruszyły na poszukiwanie maku, który mógłby uśpić Blanchard. thumb|Mary Margaret zauważa [[David Nolan|Davida podczas pobytu w Otchłani.]] Podczas poszukiwań rośliny kruk Cory przekazał im wiadomość - w zamian za kompas czarownica obiecała zwrócić wolność Aurorze. Mulan próbowała wykraść towarzyszkom magiczny przedmiot i przekazać go Corze, ale ostatecznie przystała na plan kobiet i postanowiła poczekać na efekt rozmowy z Henrym. Po dotarciu do Otchłani, Mary Margaret czekała w płonącym pokoju na chłopca, ale zamiast niego zobaczyła w nim Davida, co ją zszokowało. Mężczyzna opowiedział jej o atramencie kałamarnicy znajdującym się w celi Rumpelsztyka, dzięki któremu zdołają pokonać Corę. Wyznał jej także, że dobrowolnie poddał się klątwie snu i jest obecnie pod jej wpływem. Kochankowie próbowali pocałować się, lecz nie udało im się to, jako że w Otchłani przebywały jedynie ich dusze, a nie ciała. Po wybudzeniu się Mary Margaret opowiedziała o wszystkim Emmie. Po chwili kobiety zdały sobie sprawę, że Mulan uciekła z kompasem. Udało im się dogonić uciekinierkę, a gdy ta nie chciała oddać przedmiotu, Mary Margaret była gotowa ją zabić. Walkę przerwało pojawienie się Aurory, całej i zdrowej. Kiedy kobiety pogodziły się, wszystkie razem udały się w podróż do celi Rumpelsztyka, aby zdobyć atrament kałamarnicy. Po przybyciu do więzienia Rumpelsztyka Aurora znalazła dziwną kartkę, zapisaną wielokrotnie powtarzającym się imieniem Emmy. Mulan odkryła natomiast pusty kałamarz po atramencie. Nagle Aurora rzuciła kamieniem w znajdującą się obok dźwignię, więżąc ją i pozostałe kobiety w celi. Po chwili pojawili się Hak i Cora, która odebrała Emmie kompas i podziękowała Aurorze. Wściekła Mary Margaret oskarżyła księżniczkę o pomoc wrogowi, lecz matka Reginy wyznała, że sama ją kontroluje, posiadając jej serce. Następnie ścisnęła je w akcie demonstracji, powodując u Aurory ból fizyczny. Potem odeszła wraz z Hakiem, aby rozpocząć przygotowania do podróży do Storybrooke. Podczas pobytu w celi Mary Margaret odkryła, że kartka z powtarzającym się imieniem jej córki zapisana została atramentem kałamarnicy. Dmuchnęła w nią, przez co litery oderwały się on niej i zniszczyły szczeble więzienia. Aurora, zdając sobie sprawę, że wciąż stanowi zagrożenie, postanowiła zostać w celi, prosząc Mulan o związanie jej. Reszta kobiet pobiegła nad jezioro Nostos, gdzie Mary Margaret strzałą z łuku wytrąciła kompas z ręki Cory, której udało się już otworzyć portal. Rozpoczęła się bitwa, w czasie której Śnieżka walczyła z matką swojej macochy, a Emma pojedynkowała się z Hakiem, którego udało jej się znokautować. Mulan natomiast zdobyła serce Aurory, po czym opuściła towarzyszki, aby zwrócić organ księżniczce i ją uwolnić. Podczas starcia Cora próbowała pozbawić Mary Margaret serca, lecz Emma osłoniła matkę swoim ciałem, przez co czarownica zatopiła dłoń w jej piersi. Cora chwyciła serce Swan, lecz nie była w stanie go wyciągnąć. Po chwili z klatki piersiowej Emmy wydobył się magiczny podmuch, który odepchnął Corę i znokautował ją. thumb|left|Mary Margaret wybudza [[David Nolan|Davida z klątwy snu pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości.]] Łapiąc się za ręce, Mary Margaret i Emma wskoczyły do portalu i wróciły do Storybrooke przez przejście otwarte w studni życzeń. Henry był niezwykle uradowany ich powrotem. Mary Margaret była zaskoczona, gdy dowiedziała się od wnuka, że to Regina przyczyniła się do zapewnienia im bezpiecznego powrotu. Następnie Blanchard pobiegła do lombardu, aby wybudzić Davida z klątwy snu pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości. Aby nadrobić stracony czas z rodziną i przyjaciółmi, ona, David, Emma, Henry, Ruby i krasnoludki zjedli razem kolację w barze Babci. Po południu Emma i Henry poszli na zakupy w ramach przygotowań do przyjęcia z okazji powrotu kobiet do miasta. Podczas ich nieobecności Mary Margaret i David spędzili w łóżku intymny czas sam na sam. Gdy zostali niespodziewanie zaskoczeni wczesnym powrotem córki i wnuka, usiłowali ukryć się pod kołdrą i przekonać ich, że jedynie odpoczywają. Udało im się przekonać Henry'ego. Po tym, jak chłopiec odszedł, Mary Margaret przeprosiła Emmę za całe zajście i wyjawiła jej, że myśleli, iż wrócą do mieszkania znacznie później. Zniesmaczona kobieta stwierdziła, że następnym razem powinni dać jej ostrzeżenie, po czym poszła za synem. Mary Margaret przybyła na przyjęcie wraz z mężem i córką, a na nim David wzniósł toast z okazji szczęśliwego powrotu kobiet. Nagle do baru przyszła Regina ze swoją lasagną. Jej obecność nie spodobała się gościom. Mary Margaret i David byli zaniepokojeni pojawieniem się kobiety, lecz Emma wyjawiła, że to ona ją zaprosiła. Stwierdziła, że zawdzięczają Reginie bezpieczny powrót do Storybrooke. Planowała także poinformować o tym rodziców, ale ci byli nieco zajęci. Swan była pewna, że burmistrz próbuje zmienić się dla Henry'ego. thumb|Mary Margaret przygląda się [[Regina Mills|Reginie przesłuchiwanej w sprawie morderstwa Archiego Hoppera.]] Następnego dnia rano Archie został znaleziony martwy w swoim gabinecie. Wszystkie podejrzenia spadły na Reginę. Kiedy kobieta była przesłuchiwana przez Davida i Emmę, Mary Margaret przyglądała się im zza szyby. Regina powiedziała Emmie, że robiła wszystko, aby się zmienić, i nie zabiłaby terapeuty. Podczas gdy Mary Margaret i jej mąż mocno wierzyli w winę burmistrz, Swan nie była tego pewna. Razem z rodzicami udała się do lombardu pana Golda, gdzie otrzymała od niego łapacz snów. Dzięki swoim nowo odkrytym mocom magicznym, Emmie udało się zajrzeć we wspomnienia jedynego świadka morderstwa Archiego - Pongo. W nich dostrzegła Reginę zabijającą doktora Hoppera. Po przekonaniu się, że Mills jest winna, Mary Margaret, David i Emma postanowili uwięzić ją za pomocą czarodziejskiego pyłu. Udali się do jej domu, gdzie matka przełożona, na ich prośbę, próbowała obezwładnić kobietę pyłem, lecz bezskutecznie. W porywie gniewu Regina użyła magii, aby odepchnąć pannę Swan. Wściekła Emma powiedziała jej, że Henry nigdy nie wybaczy jej tego, co zrobiła, oraz że jest osobą, która nigdy się nie zmieni. Po tych słowach Regina teleportowała się, znikając w chmurze dymu. Za namową rodziców, Emma przekazała synowi złe wieści na temat jego matki adopcyjnej. Na pogrzebie Archiego Mary Margaret wychwalała zmarłego terapeutę. Potem wróciła do swojego mieszkania w towarzystwie innych mieszkańców Storybrooke, gdzie odbyła się stypa. Emma opowiedziała matce o tym, że Henry ciężko przeżywa śmierć przyjaciela. Po chwili do kobiet podszedł Leroy, pytając - w imieniu swoim i innych krasnoludków - kiedy wrócą do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Podczas gdy Emma twierdziła, że ona i Mary Margaret zrobiły wszystko, co w ich mocy, aby wrócić do Storybrooke, Leroy troszczył się o los mieszkańców - obawiał się, że Regina może ich skrzywdzić, a także - ze względu na zdjęcie klątwy - do miasta mogą przyjeżdżać ludzie z zewnątrz. Swan uznała, że póki co wszyscy są bezpieczni, lecz Leroy był pewien, że prędzej czy później problemy się pojawią. thumb|left|Mary Margaret pokazuje [[David Nolan|Davidowi oferty domów wystawionych na sprzedaż.]] Jakiś czas później Mary Margaret była świadkiem, jak Henry odsłuchuje sekretarkę telefoniczną Archiego. Kobieta martwiła się o wnuka. Po chwili do mieszkania przyszła Emma z Pongo, którym - po śmierci właściciela - mógłby zająć się jej syn. Mary Margaret i David zgodzili się na zamieszkanie psa wraz z nimi. Jednakże, ze względu na to, że w mieszkaniu zaczęło się robić coraz ciaśniej, Blanchard zaproponowała Davidowi, żeby wyprowadzili się, a swoje mieszkanie zostawili córce i wnukowi, czym wyraźnie zszokowała męża. Razem z nim poszła do baru, gdzie pokazała mu oferty domów, ten jednak wszystkie odrzucił. Podczas gdy kobieta marzyła o własnym mieszkaniu, mężczyzna pragnął powrotu do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Mary Margaret zaprotestowała. Uważała, że nawet jeśli uda im się wrócić do rodzimej krainy, nie zdołają w niej zamieszkać, gdyż została zniszczona przez klątwę, a dodatkowo grasują tam ogry oraz władająca magią Cora. David jednak uznał to za dobry powód, aby walczyć o swoje. Kobieta stwierdziła, że jest zmęczona ciągłą walką i chce zacząć od nowa w Storybrooke. Później Emma opowiedziała matce i ojcu o tym, że Archie żyje i że został porwany przez Corę, która jakimś sposobem przybyła do miasta. Po tym, jak na granicy Storybrooke zdarzył się wypadek drogowy z udziałem osoby spoza miasta, Mary Margaret i David towarzyszyli Emmie na miejscu tragedii. Zauważyli przerażoną Belle, która wyniku przekroczenia granicy straciła swoje wspomnienia, potrąconego Haka z połamanymi żebrami i oraz nieprzytomnego mężczyznę w samochodzie. Mary Margaret próbowała uspokoić przerażoną Belle przez całą drogę do szpitala, gdzie kobieta została oddana pod opiekę pielęgniarce. Potem ona, David, Emma, Leroy i Ruby próbowali odnaleźć w telefonie nieznajomego informacje na temat jego tożsamości i ustalili, że nazywa się Greg Mendell, prawdopodobnie zwykły człowiek. Po tym, jak doktor Whale stwierdził, że poszkodowany ma krwotok w klatce piersiowej, postanowił skonsultować się z panem Goldem, prosząc go o pomoc. Mroczny jednak odmówił i zasugerował, że najlepiej byłoby pozwolić mężczyźnie umrzeć, aby w razie czego tajemnica o magicznym miasteczku nie rozeszła się po całym świecie. Po przedyskutowaniu tej kwestii bohaterowie postanowili ratować obcego. Kiedy doktor Whale przygotowywał się do zabiegu, Mary Margaret wyczuła, że jest on pijany. Nagle telefon Grega zaczął dzwonić. Nikt nie ośmielił się go odebrać, aby przypadkiem nie sprowadzić innych do Storybrooke. Kiedy okazało się, że Whale nie stawił się na operacji, Ruby udała się na jego poszukiwania, odnalazła go i wróciła z nim do szpitala. Po tym, jak operacja zakończyła się sukcesem, Emma odwiedziła Grega, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o wypadku. Mężczyzna przyznał się do tego, że niczego nie widział, ponieważ w tym czasie pisał SMS-a. Po odetchnięciu z ulgą, Emma wraz z rodzicami wróciła do mieszkania. Tam złożył im wizytę pan Gold. Mroczny poprosił Emmę o pomoc w odnalezieniu syna, Baelfire'a, jako że jest mu winna przysługę. Przed odejściem zagroził, że zabije wszystkich, jeśli podczas jego nieobecności w mieście Belle stanie się krzywda. thumb|Mary Margaret grozi [[Anton|olbrzymowi, który zaatakował jej męża.]] Następnego dnia rano Emma wraz z Goldem opuściła Storybrooke. Zabrała także ze sobą Henry'ego, by chronić go przez Corą. Jakiś czas później do mieszkania Mary Margaret i Davida nieoczekiwanie przyszła Regina. Gdy burmistrz ponownie zaprzeczyła, że zabiła Archiego, kochankowie opowiedzieli jej, że mężczyzna jest cały i zdrowy, i przeprosili ją za niesłuszne podejrzenia. Wspomnieli jej także o tym, że Henry opuścił miasto wraz z Emmą, co zdenerwowało Reginę. Po tym, jak Hak został wypuszczony ze szpitala, Mary Margaret, David i Leroy spytali go o jego sojusz z Corą. Pirat zaprowadził ich na swój statek, gdzie pokazał im uwięzionego w klatce pomniejszonego olbrzyma o imieniu Anton, którego matka Reginy sprowadziła z Zaczarowanego Lasu. Bohaterowie uwolnili go, a ten - na widok Davida - wpadł w szał. Zaatakował mężczyznę, lecz powstrzymała go Mary Margaret, grożąc strzeleniem do niego z łuku. Anton opuścił statek, ale obiecał, że David zapłaci za to, co zrobił. Podczas pobytu w barze Nolan zdał sobie sprawę, że olbrzym musiał pomylić go z jego bratem bliźniakiem, Jamesem. Wkrótce Anton, ponownie olbrzymiej wielkości, zaatakował miasto. David rozkazał wszystkim mieszkańcom ukryć się w ratuszu, podczas gdy sam - w towarzystwie żony i Leroya - spróbuje wyjaśnić nieporozumienie z olbrzymem. Na wspomnienie o Emmie, którą poznał w Zaczarowanym Lesie i wręczył jej zaczarowany kompas, Anton uspokoił się nieco i zapragnął z nią porozmawiać. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić, ponieważ kobieta była poza miastem, więc ponownie przystąpił do ataku. Ostatecznie David postanowił poświęcić się, by ratować Storybrooke. Podczas próby zgładzenia mężczyzny olbrzym stworzył dziurę, w której utknął. Chwilę później wrócił do ludzkich rozmiarów i zawisnął na wystającej rurze. Dzięki Davidowi i reszcie mieszkańców, Anton został uratowany. Razem poszli do baru, gdzie olbrzym przeprosił za zniszczenia i próbę zabicia Nolana. Podczas rozmowy Mary Margaret wspomniała, że Storybrooke jest teraz ich domem, ponieważ nie istnieje żaden sposób na powrót do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Słysząc te słowa, Anton pokazał im sadzonkę magicznej fasoli, dzięki której - po wyhodowaniu fasolek - będą mogli otworzyć portal i wrócić do rodzimej krainy. Po sprawdzeniu żyzności gleby, olbrzym i krasnoludki zaczęły uprawiać ziemię, by fasolki mogły urosnąć. Mary Margaret i David opuścili przyjaciół i zaczęli rozmawiać o Jamesie i jego złym wychowaniu przez króla George'a, po czym tematem przewodnim rozmowy stał się powrót do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Podczas gdy Mary Margaret nie chciała opuszczać Emmy, David był przekonany, że ich córka będzie wiodła wspaniałe życie z Henrym. thumb|left|Mary Margaret rozmawia z [[David Nolan|Davidem o więzach rodzinnych.]] Podczas rozmowy telefonicznej z Emmą, która przebywała w tym czasie w Nowym Jorku, Mary Margaret dowiedziała się, że Gold jest dziadkiem Henry'ego, gdyż jego syn − Neal − jest ojcem chłopca i byłym chłopakiem Swan. Matka doradziła córce, by ta była szczera wobec swojego syna. Kiedy Mary Margaret opowiedziała o wszystkim mężowi, David był zdumiony tym, że nie tylko są spokrewnieni z Reginą, ale również z panem Goldem. Blanchard zauważyła, że może ta zależność rodzinna sprowadzi pokój między nimi i zjednoczy ich. W dniu swoich urodzin Mary Margaret zastała Davida robiącego dla niej naleśniki. Wiedząc jednak, że kobieta nienawidzi obchodzić swojego święta, ponieważ śmierć jej matki przypadła na ten sam czas, mężczyzna stwierdził, że robi je dla siebie, gdyż jest głodny. Kiedy na stole Blanchard zauważyła prezent, Nolan powiedział jej, że nie jest on od niego. Kobieta otworzyła pudełko i znalazła w nim tiarę, którą dawno temu otrzymała od matki w dniu swoich dziesiątych urodzin. Odkrywając, że to prezent od Johanny, Mary Margaret udała się na jej poszukiwania, całując męża przed wyjściem. Znalazła ją w ogrodzie za domem, gdzie sadziła śnieżyczki. Kobiety zaczęły rozmawiać o czasach z Zaczarowanego Lasu oraz wspominały Evę. Po chwili Mary Margaret usłyszała dziwne odgłosy dochodzące z lasu i poszła to zbadać. Zauważyła tam Corę i Reginę rozmawiającą o planie zdobycia sztyletu Mrocznego, by zmusić Golda do zabicia wybranych przez nie osób. Kobieta próbowała skontaktować się telefonicznie z Goldem, lecz bezskutecznie. Po dotarciu na posterunek szeryfa Blanchard zastała w nim pozbawionego przytomności męża, który wcześniej został znokautowany przez Haka. Po odzyskaniu przez niego przytomności opowiedziała mu o sojuszu Cory i Reginy. Kochankowie doszli do wniosku, że kobiety nie tylko będą chciały kontrolować Mrocznego, ale mogą również przejąć jego moce. Pod pretekstem rozmowy o Henrym Mary Margaret zaprosiła Reginę do baru, by zasiać w niej ziarno wątpliwości co do działań jej matki. Kiedy burmistrz pojawiła się w umówionym miejscu, Blanchard powiedziała jej, że wie o jej sojuszu z Corą. Próbowała przekonać ją do podjęcia słusznej decyzji, wybierając dobro nad złem. Regina stwierdziła jednak, że zawsze była dobra, ale pasierbica uznała, że jak dotąd wszystkie jej działania były złe. Kiedy Mills kazała jej odczepić się od jej prywatnych spraw i zamierzała wyjść, Mary Margaret powiedziała jej, że Cora nie dba ani o ją, ani o Henry'ego. Wściekła Regina stwierdziła, że kobieta nic nie wie o matkach, ponieważ swoją straciła dawno temu. thumb|Mary Margaret decyduje się na zabicie [[Cora|Cory.]] Jako że rozmowa nie poszła najlepiej, Mary Margaret i David postanowili uprzedzić Corę i Reginę w zdobyciu sztyletu. Po bezskutecznej próbie włamania się do lombardu z pomocą matki przełożonej, zdesperowana Blanchard była gotowa posunąć się do użycia mrocznej magii. Przypomniała zakonnicy o "sekrecie", który powierzyła jej jeszcze w Zaczarowanym Lesie, ta jednak była całkowicie zdezorientowana i nie miała pojęcia, o czym mówi. Po chwili David otrzymał telefon od Emmy, która powiedziała mu, że Gold ukrył sztylet w wieży zegarowej. Mary Margaret i jej mężowi udało się go zdobyć przed Corą i Reginą, jednak kobiety pojawiły się tam chwilę później. Zagroziły, że zmiażdżą serce Johanny, jeżeli nie otrzymają sztyletu. Podczas rozmowy Mary Margaret dowiedziała się, że to Cora śmiertelnie otruła jej matkę dawno temu, a później podszyła się pod Błękitną Wróżkę i dała jej zaczarowaną świecę. Nie mając wyboru, Blanchard oddała im sztylet, mimo to matka Reginy i tak zabiła Johannę, zrzucając ją z wieży zegarowej. Po pochowaniu kobiety na cmentarzu, załamana Mary Margaret poprzysięgła, że zabije Corę, by uniknąć śmierci innych niewinnych. W rozmowie telefonicznej z Davidem Mary Margaret dowiedziała się od męża, że pan Gold jest ciężko ranny. Bez ich wiedzy, Cora i Regina podsłuchiwały tę konwersację. Po przybyciu Jolly Rogera do Storybrooke, Mary Margaret i David pomogli osłabionemu Goldowi wsiąść do samochodu. Kobieta ponownie powiedziała mężowi o swoim planie zabicia Cory i ochrony rodziny. Mężczyzna stwierdził, że nie byłaby w stanie żyć sama ze sobą po zamordowaniu kogoś. Po powrocie do lombardu pan Gold celowo spowodował, że Mary Margaret znalazła zaczarowaną świecę - tę samą, którą oferowano jej, gdy była dzieckiem, aby mogła uratować matkę, poświęcając życie innej osoby. Jako że Cora stanowiła zagrożenie zarówno dla Mrocznego, jak i dla niej, kobieta postanowiła użyć przedmiotu, by ocalić Mrocznego, poświęcając życie matki Reginy. Aby jednak magia świecy zadziałała, Mary Margaret musiała wyszeptać imię Cory nad jej sercem, a następnie zwrócić je jej właścicielce. Początkowo jednak kobieta chciała kontrolować Corę za pomocą jej serca i pozwolić Goldowi umrzeć. Mroczny jednak ostrzegł ją, że Henry nigdy nie wybaczyłby jej zabicia jego dziadka. thumb|left|Mary Margaret używa [[zaczarowana świeca|zaczarowanej świecy, aby przekląć serce Cory.]] Kiedy lombard został zaatakowany przez Corę i Reginę, Mary Margaret wymknęła się i pobiegła do krypty, gdzie przeklęła serce Cory. Później przekonała Reginę, że matka nie może jej kochać, ponieważ nie ma serca. Tak jak się spodziewała, pani burmistrz postanowiła zwrócić Corze jej organ. Po chwili Mary Margaret zaczęła żałować swojej decyzji. Gdy znalazł ją David, razem pobiegli do lombardu, aby powstrzymać Reginę przed zwróceniem serca jej matce. Było jednak za późno - Cora była już martwa. Po śmierci Cory Mary Margaret była tak przygnębiona, że nie chciała opuszczać łóżka. Z pomocą pana Golda David i Emma dowiedzieli się, że Regina zamierza rzucić klątwę pustki w sercu, której jednym ze składników jest serce najbardziej znienawidzonej osoby, w tym przypadku panny Blanchard. Kiedy poszukiwali zaginionego Henry'ego, Mroczny czuwał nad Mary Margaret, by ochronić ją w razie ataku Reginy. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami pani burmistrz próbowała skraść serce swojego wroga, jednak pan Gold zmusił ją do odwrotu. Gdy, po rozmowie z synem, Regina ostatecznie zniszczyła klątwę, Gold został powiadomiony przez telefon, że jego usługi nie są już potrzebne. Nie mogąc cofnąć przeszłości, Mary Margaret spytała Mrocznego, jak żyje ze sobą ze świadomością popełnienia strasznych rzeczy. Mężczyzna stwierdził, że wmawiał sobie, iż robił to, co słuszne. thumb|[[Regina Mills|Regina pokazuje Mary Margaret jej serce, w którym pojawiła się mroczna plama.]] Ostatecznie kobieta podjęła trudną decyzję - udała się do domu Reginy, prosząc ją, aby ta ją zabiła. Zamiast tego burmistrz wyrwała jej serce i pokazała jej mroczniejącą plamę, która z upływem czasu będzie się powiększała. Uznała, że nie musi nic robić, ponieważ kobieta sama zniszczy swą rodzinę, gdyż ogarnia ją mrok, co jest gorszą karą niż śmierć. Następnie Regina zwróciła jej serce i kazała jej odejść. Całą sytuację nagrywał swoim telefonem Greg Mendell. Od czasu konfrontacji z Reginą, Mary Margaret była okropnie przygnębiona, a niemal całe dnie spędzała w łóżku. Widząc to, mąż i córka naciskali na nią, by uporała się wreszcie ze swym bólem, gdyż swojego czynu nie może cofnąć. Po tym, jak Emma wyszła z mieszkania, Mary Margaret wstała, wzięła torbę i wyszła, aby wszystko przemyśleć. Poszła do lasu, gdzie trenowała łucznictwo. Po jakimś czasie znalazła przyczepę, a w niej zamienionego w drewnianą kukiełkę Augusta. Mężczyzna wstydził się swojego wyglądu i błędów, których dokonał w przeszłości, przez co nie chciał się nikomu pokazywać, nawet ojcu. Kiedy kobieta opowiedziała mu Nealu, ojcu Henry'ego, który przybył do miasta, August spytał ją, czy on i Emma są znowu razem. Dowiedział się jednak od niej, że mężczyzna jest już zaręczony z kimś innym, co przygnębiło go jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ miał nadzieję, że para, którą celowo rozdzielił kilkanaście lat temu, ponownie się zejdzie. August zrezygnował ze znalezienia odkupienia, ale Mary Margaret przekonywała go, że każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę. Gdy mężczyzna poprosił ją o odejście, kobieta udała się do baru, gdzie spotkała się z córką i opowiedziała jej o dylemacie Augusta. Marco, chcąc zobaczyć syna, poszedł z kobietami do matki przełożonej, aby skonsultować się z nią w tej sprawie. Zakonnica jednak poinformowała ich, że August sam musi zasłużyć sobie na odkupienie. Podczas wędrówki do przyczepy mężczyzny Marco przyznał Mary Margaret, że w Zaczarowanym Lesie zmusił Błękitną Wróżkę, aby ta powiedziała jej, że magiczna szafa może ocalić tylko jedną osobę - w rzeczywistości mogła ocalić dwie, ale wcześniej sam wysłał przez nią Pinokia, aby ocalić go przed klątwą. Zdenerwowana kobieta spoliczkowała go, lecz po chwili przeprosiła. Po dotarciu do przyczepy odkryli, że August zniknął. W drodze do miasta Emma odebrała telefon od Augusta, który ostrzegał ją przed kimś, lecz połączenie zostało nagle przerwane. Wszyscy razem pobiegli na posterunek szeryfa, gdzie przed budynkiem znaleźli Augusta, który chwilę później zmarł w ramionach Marco. Uważając, że był odważny, prawdomówny i bezinteresowny, matka przełożona uczyniła z niego ponownie młodego Pinokia, który jednak nie pamiętał swojego życia jako August. Później Mary Margaret opowiedziała Davidowi o swoim sercu, w którym szerzy się mrok. Mężczyzna był pewien, że czeka ją odkupienie, ponieważ wierzy w jej dobroć. thumb|left|Mary Margaret i [[David Nolan|David opowiadają Emmie o chęci powrotu do Zaczarowanego Lasu.]] Aby chronić pola magicznej fasoli przed osobami z zewnątrz, matka przełożona ochroniła je barierą, dzięki której były one niewidoczne dla tych, którzy jej nie przekroczą. Mary Margaret i David pokazali Emmie hodowlę roślin, dzięki którym będą mogli wrócić do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Blanchard uważała, że powrót do rodzimej krainy i odbudowanie jej od nowa pomoże jej wyleczyć serce po zabiciu Cory. Wraz z mężem była przekonana, że jeśli Emma wróci tam razem z nimi, spotka ich szczęśliwe zakończenie, którego nigdy nie doświadczyli. Po zachodzie słońca David przyjechał po pracujących na polu Antona, Leroya, Wesołka, Nieśmiałka, Waltera i Mędrka i zabrał ich do baru. Tam, po drugiej stronie ulicy, Regina czekała, aż wejdą do środka, po czym użyła zaklęcia tropiącego na poprzedniej trasie samochodu Davida, dzięki czemu trafiła na ukryte pole magicznej fasoli. Mary Margaret i David spędzili spokojny wieczór, siedząc na ławce przy porcie. Rozmawiali o tym, co stanie się z Reginą, kiedy wrócą do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Blanchard akceptowała fakt, że jest ona matką adopcyjną Henry'ego, a Nolan chciał dać jej wybór - mogła zostać sama w Storybrooke lub żyć do końca swoich dni obok nich, uwięziona w dawnej celi Rumpelsztyka. Regina potajemnie podsłuchała ich rozmowę i postanowiła zdobyć zabezpieczenie klątwy, dzięki któremu chciała zniszczyć całe Storybrooke i wszystkich mieszkańców po tym, jak razem z Henrym przeniosłaby się do innej krainy. Następnego dnia rano Mary Margaret, David i Leroy udali się na pola fasoli. Podczas jazdy samochodem Blanchard spytała krasnoludka, czy pomógłby w odbudowie ich zamku po powrocie do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Po przejściu przez barierę cała trójka odkryła, że pola zostały zniszczone, a wszystkie fasole spalone. Podejrzewając, że za zniszczeniem upraw stoi Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Emma i Henry postanowili przeszukać biuro pani burmistrz. Znaleźli w nim dowody na to, że Mills zachowała dla siebie sadzonkę magicznej rośliny, lecz zauważyli, że wytworzona przez nią fasolka zniknęła. Po chwili Emma dostrzegła, że alarm do biura został rozbrojony, przez co zdała sobie sprawę, że ktoś się tu włamał. Kobieta podejrzewała narzeczoną Neala, Tamarę, ale rodzice przekonywali ją, że tylko pan Gold może mierzyć się z Reginą. thumb|Mary Margaret rozmawia z [[Regina Mills|Reginą.]] Gdy Swan poszła porozmawiać z Nealem, Mary Margaret i David udali się do pana Golda z prośbą o pomoc w znalezieniu Reginy. Jako że Blanchard uratowała mu życie, Mroczny zgodził się pomóc. Wręczył im butelkę ze łzami Reginy i kazał Mary Margaret wkropić je sobie do oka, dzięki czemu - wyniku wymieszania łez obu kobiet - połączy się chwilowo z poszukiwaną. Pod wpływem łez Blanchard poczuła przemożny ból burmistrz i zapach sardynek. David poinformował o tym Emmę, która doszła do wniosku, że Regina znajduje się w fabryce konserw. Po tym, jak Emma, Neal, David i Mary Margaret spotkali się w fabryce, rozdzielili się - Swan i Cassidy zostali z tyłu, podczas gdy Nolan i Blanchard udali się na poszukiwania Reginy. Znaleźli ją w jednym z pomieszczeń, gdzie była torturowana za pomocą elektrowstrząsów przez Grega Mendella. Udało im się spłoszyć mężczyznę i uwolnić kobietę. Zabrali ją do mieszkania, gdzie matka przełożona pomogła jej wrócić do zdrowia. Regina przyznała się, że próbowała zniszczyć ich przy użyciu zabezpieczenia klątwy, które obecnie znajduje się w rękach Grega i Tamary. Po chwili do mieszkania wróciła Emma. Kiedy powiedziała, że Neal zginął podczas konfrontacji z Tamarą, rodzice próbowali ją pocieszać. Gdy Mary Margaret, David i Emma przyszli do parku, aby odebrać Henry'ego, którym opiekowała się Babcia, zastali tam również pana Golda. Swan przekazała synowi wieść o śmierci jego ojca, podczas gdy Mary Margaret i David poinformowali o tym Mrocznego. Potem poprosili go o pomoc w powstrzymaniu Grega i Tamary i wyłączeniu zabezpieczenia klątwy, ten jednak odmówił. Wierzył bowiem, że ich zniszczenie będzie pokutą za śmierć Neala. Gdy zabezpieczenie zostało aktywowane, Hak pomógł im w kradzieży magicznej fasolki, będącej w posiadaniu Grega i Tamary, dzięki której mieszkańcy mogliby zostać uratowani. W tym czasie, w akcie poświęcenia, Regina próbowała powstrzymać wpływ zabezpieczenia klątwy tak długo, jak to możliwe. Mary Margaret zebrała z mężem mieszkańców w barze, skąd mieli wyruszyć do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Kiedy Henry chciał ratować również Reginę, która zginęłaby w próbie ocalenia ich wszystkich, Mary Margaret zasugerowała, aby przez portal otworzony przez fasolkę wysłać zabezpieczenie klątwy. Wszyscy zgodzili się z jej planem, mimo początkowej niepewności Emmy. Mary Margaret powiedziała córce, że muszą uratować Mills, ponieważ nie może powtórzyć się sytuacja, która miała miejsce z Corą. Stwierdziła też, że pójście na łatwiznę nie jest słuszne. Zamierzając wcielić swój plan w życie, bohaterowie pobiegli do kopalni, gdzie Regina spowalniała efekt zabezpieczenia klątwy. Tam jednak odkryli, że Hak podstępem ukradł im fasolkę. Będąc przekonana o nadchodzącym końcu, Emma zwróciła się Davida i Mary Margaret per "tato" i "mamo". Chwilę potem jednak wpadła na pewien pomysł - chciała pomóc Reginie za pomocą swojej magii, mając nadzieję, że razem uda im się wyłączyć zabezpieczenie. Plan zakończył się sukcesem. thumb|left|Mary Margaret i [[David Nolan|David wyruszają do Nibylandii w celu ratowania Henry'ego.]] Gdy mieli świętować, zauważyli zniknięcie Henry'ego. Znaleźli go w porcie, porwanego przez Grega i Tamarę, którzy wraz z nim wskoczyli do portalu otworzonego przez posiadaną przez nich magiczną fasolkę. Hak, chcąc odpokutować za kradzież fasoli i chęci wykorzystania jej do swoich egoistycznych celów, zwrócił im roślinkę i zaoferował pomoc z odnalezieniu Henry'ego i porywaczy. Kiedy pan Gold za pomocą magicznego globusa zlokalizował miejsce, do którego został zabrany jego wnuk, Mary Margaret z mężem, córką, Mrocznym, Hakiem i Reginą udali się na pokładzie Jolly Rogera na misję ratunkową do Nibylandii przez portal otwarty za pomocą fasolki pirata. W trakcie podróży statkiem wokół wód Nibylandii, Mary Margaret i David pocieszali Emmę, która straciła zarówno Neala, jak i Henry'ego, który został porwany z rozkazu Piotrusia Pana. Rozgoryczona kobieta była zmęczona optymizmem rodziców, ale ci zachęcali ją, by miała nadzieję w to, że uratują jej syna. Po chwili pan Gold oznajmił, że sam ocali wnuka, ponieważ Emma nie da rady, po czym tajemniczo zniknął z pokładu. thumb|Mary Margaret podczas kłótni z [[Regina Mills|Reginą.]] Podczas żeglowania statek został zaatakowany przez syreny. Pracując razem, Mary Margaret i Emma złapały jedno ze stworzeń w sieć, podczas gdy Regina odstraszyła resztę za pomocą magii. Po wciągnięciu syreny na pokład zastanawiano się, co z nią zrobić. Ona jednak zadęła w muszlę i zagroziła im śmiercią, jeżeli jej nie wypuszczą. Po chwili rozpętał się sztorm. Bohaterowie zdali sobie sprawę, że wezwała go syrena, nie wiedzieli jednak, że rośnie on w siłę wraz ze wzrostem ich niechęci do siebie. David chciał zabić stworzenie, lecz powstrzymała go przed tym Mary Margaret swoim spojrzeniem. Niecierpliwa Regina zamieniła syrenę w drewniany posąg, co spotęgowało siłę burzy. Mary Margaret obwiniała macochę o pogorszenie sytuacji, a słowa szybko przerodziły się w czyny. Bijatykę rozpoczęli również David i Hak. Emma, odkrywając, że ich kłótnia wzmacniała sztorm, zmusiła ich do zaprzestania walki po tym, jak wskoczyła do oceanu i straciła przytomność po uderzeniu w krążek linowy statku. Dzięki współpracy została uratowana - David wskoczył po nią, podczas gdy Mary Margaret, Hak i Regina wyciągnęli ich. Po dotarciu na brzeg Nibylandii Emma próbowała zmotywować grupę. Stwierdziła, że tylko dzięki współpracy ocalą Henry'ego i że nie muszą być przyjaciółmi, ale umiejętności każdego z nich są potrzebne do tego, aby misja ratunkowa się powiodła. Będąc pod wrażeniem przywództwa córki, Mary Margaret oraz reszta udali się za nią w głąb dżungli. Podczas wędrówki przez dżunglę Mary Margaret zasugerowała córce, aby ta nazywała ją "mamą". Emma była jednak sceptycznie nastawiona do tego pomysłu i stwierdziła, że nazwała ją tak wcześniej, ponieważ była przekonana, że niedługo wszyscy zginą. Grupa kierowała się w stronę klifu, by z niego móc zobaczyć całą wyspę, podążając m.in. ścieżką, którą porastała trupia zgorzel. Po dotarciu na miejsce Hak stwierdził, że Nibylandia zmieniła się od jego ostatniego pobytu, przez co nie mógł określić ich dokładnej lokalizacji i miejsca, do którego powinni się udać. Nie wiedząc, jakie niebezpieczeństwo czai się w dżungli, grupa postanowiła rozbić obóz na noc. Po jakimś czasie ze snu wybudziła wszystkich Emma, przekazując im informacje o spotkaniu z Piotrusiem Panem i mapie od niego, dzięki której będzie mogła odnaleźć syna. Aby jednak odblokować mapę, kobieta musiała "przestać zaprzeczać temu, kim naprawdę jest". Regina chciała użyć magii na tej kartce papieru, lecz Mary Margaret nie zgodziła się z jej planem, podobnie jak wszyscy inni. Emma próbowała odblokować mapę, opowiadając fakty ze swojego życia, lecz bezskutecznie. Zmęczona tym, Regina zabrała mapę i rzuciła na nią zaklęcie lokalizujące, dzięki któremu udało im się trafić do obozu Piotrusia Pana. Tam zostali zaatakowani przez Zagubionych Chłopców. thumb|left|Mary Margaret pomaga [[Emma Swan|córce przestawać zaprzeczać temu, kim naprawdę jest.]] Po bitwie Mary Margaret niepokoiła się stanem swojego męża, który w czasie potyczki został ranny strzałą, ten jednak zapewniał ją, że wszystko jest w porządku. Zastanawiała się także, dlaczego Emma wycofała się z bitwy. Kobieta niechętnie przyznała, że rozpaczliwe spojrzenie jednego z chłopców przypomniało jej o tym, jak czuła się w rodzinie zastępczej - zagubiona i nieistotna, tęskniąca za rodzicami, którzy ją porzucili. Sama nazwała siebie sierotą. Po tych słowach mapa ukazała drogę do obozu Piotrusia, teraz przeniesionego w inne miejsce. Choć prawda ją zabolała, Mary Margaret obiecała, że dołoży wszelkich starań, aby zapewnić Emmie najlepszą przyszłość, w której będą prawdziwą rodziną. Grupa rozpoczęła przygotowania do podróży. Mimo wcześniejszych zapewnień Davida, rana na piersi mężczyzny spowodowana przez strzałę zatrutą trupią zgorzelą zaczęła się rozprzestrzeniać. Wkrótce zauważyli, że obóz Piotrusia ciągle zmienia swoje położenie na mapie, przez co ich podróż do niego jest bezskuteczna. Hak zaproponował odnalezienie zaufanej przyjaciółki Pana, wróżki imieniem Dzwoneczek. Regina jednak była przekonana, że ta im nie pomoże, po czym stwierdziła, że razem z Emmą mogłyby rozwiązać kłopot dzięki połączonym siłom. Swan odmówiła, wiedząc, że magia zawsze ma swoją cenę. Po chwili między kobietami wywiązała się sprzeczka, podczas której Regina nazwała Haka "chłopakiem" Emmy. Mary Margaret stanęła po stronie córki, a Mills wkrótce zaczęła żałować swoich słów, mówiąc, że jej gniew spowodowany jest martwieniem się o Henry'ego. Później, kiedy grupa udała się na poszukiwania Dzwoneczka, Regina została w tyle. Po znalezieniu pustego domku na drzewie należącego do wróżki, Emma zauważyła, że przypomina on dom, w którym sama dorastała. Mary Margaret przypomniał on natomiast pień drzewa, w którym mieszkała, ukrywając się przed królową. Zdziwiła ich jedynie obecność drabiny prowadzącej do środka, jako że wróżki posiadają skrzydła. Po chwili David znalazł białą chusteczkę należącą do Reginy. Podejrzewając, że jest ona w niebezpieczeństwie, pobiegli jej na ratunek. Znaleźli ją wraz z Dzwoneczkiem obok jaskini, gdzie okazało się, że wróżka - mimo początkowych chęci - nie skrzywdziła Mills. Regina poinformowała grupę, że Dzwoneczek dawno temu straciła swoje umiejętności wróżki i nie może pomóc im w infiltracji obozu Piotrusia. Mimo to Mary Margaret i Emma obiecały jej, że zabiorą ją ze sobą do Storybrooke, jeżeli spróbuje im pomóc. Dzwoneczek zgodziła się. Grupa obmyśliła plan, dzięki któremu mogliby dostać się do obozu Piotrusia Pana z pomocą Dzwoneczka. Zanim jednak wdrożono go w życie, wróżka chciała wiedzieć, w jaki sposób opuszczą wyspę. Jako że sposobu ucieczki nie wymyślono, Dzwoneczek ostrzegła, że nikt nie opuści wyspy bez zgody Pana, i aby udowodnić, jak bardzo jest to niebezpieczne, pokazała im zegarek znaleziony na martwym ciele Grega. Powiedziała także o śmierci Tamary. Była wróżka zdecydowała, że bez odpowiedniego planu ucieczki nie warto ryzykować, po czym wróciła do swojego domku na drzewie. Emma zgodziła się, że nierozsądne jest wdarcie się do obozu Pana bez sposobu opuszczenia go. David zapytał Haka, w jaki sposób udało mu się opuścić Nibylandię, ale pirat stwierdził, że było to wynikiem zawarcia umowy z Piotrusiem. Powiedział jednak, że Nealowi udało się uciec z wyspy na własną rękę. thumb|Mary Margaret mówi [[David Nolan|Davidowi, że załamałaby się, gdyby zginął.]] Chcąc znaleźć informacje na ten temat, grupa udała się do jaskini, w której mieszkał Neal jako chłopiec podczas pobytu w Nibylandii. Bohaterowie znaleźli w niej dwie połówki orzecha kokosowego, które - złożone ze sobą w ciemności - pokazują konstelację gwiazd, czyli mapę ukazującą drogę ucieczki z wyspy. Jednak, mimo że Hak nauczył Neala nawigacji za pomocą gwiazd, nie mógł jej rozczytać, gdyż uczył go również szyfrowania. Emma, zdając sobie sprawę, że jedyna osoba, która mogłaby im pomóc w zrozumieniu mapy nie żyje, wyszła z jaskini. Rodzice pobiegli za nią i pocieszali ją po utracie Neala. Podczas rozmowy Swan wyraziła wszystkie swoje emocje - gniew, smutek i ból po utracie mężczyzny, którego kochała. Następnie opuściła ich, by być sama. Mary Margaret była zasmucona tym, że nie potrafi pocieszyć własnej córki. Stwierdziła też, że rozumie ją i że sama załamałaby się, gdyby David umarł. Chcąc ją pocieszyć, mężczyzna powiedział, że chciałby, aby żyła dalej, gdyby mu coś się stało. Kobieta przytuliła go, ten jednak był wyraźnie zasmucony faktem, iż został ranny trupią zgorzelą. Kontynuując przeszukiwanie jaskini, Emma znalazła zapiski na ścianie należące do Neala, dzięki którym odznaczał dni pobytu na wyspie. Odkryła jednak, że po jakimś czasie przestał to robić, gdyż stracił nadzieję. Zdała sobie sprawę, że Piotruś Pan również chce pozbawić nadziei Henry'ego. Mary Margaret postanowiła złapać jednego z Zagubionych Chłopców, aby zmusić go do dostarczenia wnukowi wiadomości informującej go o tym, że rodzina idzie mu na ratunek. Wysłała męża i Haka po liany do stworzenia pułapki, a gdy mężczyźni wrócili, pirat powiedział grupie o sekstancie znajdującym się na Szczycie Truposza, który byłby w stanie odczytać mapę Neala. Przed udaniem się w tę podróż wraz z Hakiem, David pożegnał się z żoną i córką. Mimo niebezpieczeństwa czyhającego w Nibylandii, Blanchard była pewna, że nic mu nie będzie. thumb|left|Mary Margaret, [[Emma Swan|Emma i Regina przekazują wiadomość Henry'emu.]] Po jakimś czasie w zastawioną pułapkę wpadł Devin. Mary Margaret, Regina i Emma próbowały zdobyć jego zaufanie - Mills zaoferowała mu czekoladę, podczas gdy Swan obiecała mu, że zabiorą go z wyspy. Mimo to chłopiec odrzucił oferty, w związku z czym kobiety przywiązały go do drzewa. Emma szarpała się z nim, kiedy ten stwierdził, że Henry stał się jednym z najbardziej zaciekłych Zagubionych Chłopców, lecz matka odciągnęła ją od niego. Ostatecznie Swan pozwoliła Mills wyrwać serce Devina, by ta mogła go kontrolować. Mary Margaret protestowała, ale córka powstrzymywała ją przed przeszkodzeniem Reginie. Pod kontrolą kobiety, Devin został wysyłany do obozu Piotrusia z połową magicznego lusterka, które dostarczył Henry'emu. Dzięki niemu Mary Margaret, Emma i Regina poinformowały chłopca, że idą mu na ratunek. Później Blanchard przeprosiła córkę, że zwątpiła w nią i jej plan, gdyż sama dobrze wie, jak łatwo poddać się mrokowi. Regina jednak stwierdziła, że to ona - nie Emma - wyrwała serce Devina. Po chwili wrócili David i Hak, informując kobiety, że nie zdobyli sekstantu, gdyż uprzedził ich Piotruś Pan. Niemniej jednak Nolan opowiedział im, że pirat uratował mu życie, chroniąc go przed strzałą zatrutą trupią zgorzelą. Aby to uczcić, wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Reginy, napili się rumu. Potem Mary Margaret i David zostawili Emmę i Haka samych. Mary Margaret i David przyglądali się, jak Regina nauczała Emmę wzniecać ogień za pomocą magii. Swan kłóciła się z metodami szkoleniowymi Mills, a po chwili narastający w czasie sprzeczki gniew kobiety został uwolniony w postaci płomieni, dzięki którym podpaliła drewno. David wyznał żonie, że nie chciałby, aby ich córka korzystała z magii, kobieta jednak była przekonana, że powinna się tego nauczyć. Uważała również, że Emma będzie mądrze korzystać ze swoich zdolności. Chwilę później do pary podszedł Hak, opowiadając im o tym, że Neal żyje, ale został porwany przez Piotrusia i jest przetrzymywany w jaskini. Mary Margaret chciała powiedzieć o tym córce, lecz mężczyźni przekonali ją, by tego nie robiła. Zamierzali sami odnaleźć mężczyznę, ale gdy Emma spytała, dokąd idą, David i Hak wymyślili dwie różne wymówki. Jako że plan się nie powiódł, Mary Margaret wyznała jej, że Neal żyje. Nie dowierzając, Regina opuściła grupę, podczas gdy pozostali udali się na poszukiwania mężczyzny. thumb|Mary Margaret dowiaduje się, że [[David Nolan|David został ranny trupią zgorzelą.]] Podczas wędrówki Mary Margaret dowiedziała się, że Emma pocałowała Haka, choć ta zaznaczyła, że pocałunek ten nic nie znaczył. Swan stwierdziła też, że nie jest pewna, czy Neal rzeczywiście żyje, ale matka kazała jej mieć nadzieję. Przed wejściem do jaskini Echa Hak poinstruował ich, że muszą wyznać swoje najgłębsze sekrety, by dotrzeć do Neala leżącego w klatce na skalnej kolumnie pośrodku naturalnej pustej przestrzeni. Pirat postanowił zrobić to jako pierwszy, opowiadając o swoim uczuciu do Emmy, dzięki czemu stworzył pierwszy fragment kamiennego mostu. Mary Margaret chciała mieć drugie dziecko, gdyż minęło ją wszystko, co było związane z wychowaniem Emmy. David wyznał, że został ranny trupią zgorzelą, a w zamian za wyleczenie musi na zawsze pozostać w Nibylandii, w przeciwnym razie umrze. To wyznanie wstrząsnęło jego żoną. Po wyznaniu trzech tajemnic most został całkowicie zbudowany, dzięki czemu Emma udała się do Neala, by uwolnić go z klatki. Aby to zrobić, wyznała swój sekret - gdy sądziła, że Neal zmarł, miała nadzieję, że naprawdę nie żyje, wtedy byłoby jej łatwiej o wszystkim zapomnieć. Po wyjściu z jaskini grupa postanowiła znaleźć Dzwoneczka i kontynuować misję ocalenia Henry'ego. W drodze powrotnej Mary Margaret nie chciała rozmawiać z mężem. Neal obmyślił plan złapania cienia Piotrusia Pana i użycia go do ucieczki z Nibylandii. Emma i Hak postanowili dołączyć do niego w tej misji, a po wszystkim mieli się spotkać z Mary Margaret i Davidem w domku na drzewie Dzwoneczka. Przygotowując się do podróży, Mary Margaret pakowała swoje strzały od łuku, a gdy David próbował jej pomóc, kobieta odtrąciła go i udała się na drugi koniec obozu, do Emmy. Córka przekonywała ją, by przestała wściekać się na męża, ta natomiast ostrzegła ją przed Nealem i Hakiem, gdyż obaj są w niej zakochani. thumb|left|Mary Margaret godzi się z [[David Nolan|mężem.]] Podczas wędrówki przez dżunglę David wyznał Mary Margaret, że nie powiedział jej o tym, że został zraniony zatrutą strzałą, gdyż nie chciał narażać bliskich, kobieta jednak zignorowała jego słowa. W kolejnej próbie rozmowy z żoną mężczyzna zasugerował, aby zbudowali chatę w dżungli. Kiedy ta nadal go ignorowała, kazał jej coś powiedzieć. Wściekła Mary Margaret zarzuciła mu, że cały czas ją okłamywał, ten jednak stwierdził, że sam chciał znaleźć lekarstwo, by ta się o niego nie martwiła. Mimo to Blanchard była zdenerwowana, że nie powiedział jej o lekarstwie ani o cenie, którą poniósł za wyleczenie. David powiedział jej, że bał się, iż z jego powodu zostanie na wyspie, czego nie chciał. Kobieta była natomiast zdecydowana zostać z nim, a gdy ten przeprosił ją za wszystko, przytuliła go. Po przybyciu do domu Dzwoneczka para powiedziała byłej wróżce o planie złapania cienia i użycia go do ucieczki z wyspy. Po chwili przyszli Emma, Hak i Neal wraz z uwięzionym cieniem, dzięki czemu wszyscy razem mogli przejść do kolejnej części planu. W drodze do obozu Piotrusia Emma była zadowolona, widząc pogodzonych rodziców. Rozmawiała z matką o jej decyzji pozostania w Nibylandii wraz z Davidem. Choć Mary Margaret nie chciała zostawiać córki, wiedziała, że Nolan nie może opuścić wyspy, w przeciwnym razie zginie. Emma stwierdziła, że za szybko się poddała i że musi istnieć sposób na to, by David opuścił Nibylandię i nie umarł. Słysząc szelest w krzakach, cała grupa przygotowała się do ataku, lecz okazało się, że to tylko Regina i pan Gold. Mills powiedziała im o puszce Pandory, ale nieufny Neal stwierdził, że jego ojciec chce zabić Henry'ego, gdyż sądzi, że jest on jego zgubą. Oburzona Mary Margaret wycelowała z łuku do pana Golda, a wraz z nią postanowiła walczyć reszta grupy, lecz Mroczny zgodził się nie używać magii i oddał puszkę synowi. Po tym, jak z pomocą Dzwoneczka dostali się do obozu Piotrusia, Regina użyła zaklęcia, aby uśpić Zagubionych Chłopców, ale nie zastali ani Henry'ego, ani Pana. Po uwolnieniu Wendy Darling dowiedzieli się, że Piotruś potrzebuje serca Henry'ego, aby stać się nieśmiertelnym. Zanim Emma wraz z Reginą i Goldem udała się na Wyspę Czaszki, aby powstrzymać Pana, wysłała Mary Margaret i Davida na Szczyt Truposza, skąd mieli zabrać trochę wody źródlanej, dzięki której będą mogli utrzymywać Nolana przy życiu po tym, jak wszyscy razem uciekną z Nibylandii. Pan Gold obiecał im, że po powrocie do Storybrooke stworzy odpowiedni eliksir i wyleczy mężczyznę na dobre. W dowód wdzięczności Mary Margaret przytuliła Emmę i podziękowała Mrocznemu. thumb|[[Regina Mills|Regina, Emma i Mary Margaret przywiązane do drzewa.]] Mary Margaret i David wrócili do obozu Zagubionych Chłopców i dowiedzieli się od Emmy, że Henry oddał swoje serce Piotrusiowi, a pan Gold został uwięziony w puszce Pandory. Regina rzuciła zaklęcie ochronne na ciało syna, dając grupie godzinę na odzyskanie jego serca, w przeciwnym razie zginie. Swan - obiecując Zagubionym Chłopcom opuszczenie wyspy - dowiedziała się od nich, że Piotruś przebywa w "drzewie rozmyślań" w Lesie Chochlików. Mary Margaret udała się tam wraz z córką i Reginą. Na miejscu kobiety zobaczyły puszkę Pandory leżącą na skale, a gdy próbowały ją podnieść, zostały owinięte lianami i przywiązane do drzewa. Po chwili im oczom ukazał się Piotruś, który powiedział im, że drzewo jest dla niego wyjątkowe, bo to w tym miejscu porzucił swojego syna - pana Golda. Stwierdził też, że roślina czerpie siłę z ich żalu. Mimo że Emma i Mary Margaret żałowały wielu rzeczy, Regina wyznała, że dopuściła się podłych i straszliwych czynów, lecz niczego nie żałuje, gdyż dzięki temu zdobyła syna. Udało jej się wydostać z objęć lian, po czym wyrwała Piotrusiowi serce należące do Henry'ego i odebrała mu puszkę Pandory. Kobiety wróciły na Jolly Rogera, gdzie w ostatniej chwili Regina zwróciła synowi serce, a ten ponownie zaczął oddychać i odzyskał przytomność. Następnie Mary Margaret i David byli świadkami uwolnienia pana Golda z puszki przez Neala i pogodzenia się mężczyzn. Dzięki mocy Reginy cień Piotrusia objął żagiel statku, a okręt uniósł się w powietrze i poleciał w kierunku domu. Po bezpiecznym powrocie do Storybrooke, gdy Mary Margaret zeszła na statku, spotkała swoją dawną przyjaciółkę - Ariel. Była zachwycona, widząc ją z Ericiem. Wiedząc, że to Regina zasługuje na uznanie, kobieta ogłosiła mieszkańcom, że to dzięki jej pomocy wrócili cali i zdrowi. Pan Gold, który wcześniej uwięził Piotrusia Pana w puszcze Pandory, ukrył przedmiot w swoim lombardzie. Podczas pobytu w barze Mary Margaret i David słyszeli, jak Neal zapraszał Emmę na randkę. Matka chciała, by córka przyjęła jego propozycję, ta jednak pragnęła skupić się jedynie na synu. Kiedy zaczęło robić się późno, a Emma próbowała przekonać Henry'ego do pójścia spać, chłopiec chciał spędzić tę noc u Reginy. Kobieta zgodziła się. Słysząc tę rozmowę, Mary Margaret zapewniała córkę, że Henry prawdopodobnie chce po prostu spędzić noc w swoim starym pokoju. thumb|left|[[David Nolan|David i Mary Margaret przekonują córkę, by zaczęła żyć swoim życiem.]] Następnego dnia rano, gdy ona i David jedli lasagnę w barze Babci, podszedł do nich pan Gold, wręczając mężczyźnie eliksir, który na dobre wyleczy go z zatrucia trupią zgorzelą. Po wypiciu go i powrocie do zdrowia, Nolan był gotowy starać się z żoną o nowe dziecko, ale kobieta zmartwiła się, widząc siedzącego samotnie Neala przy stoliku obok. David udał się na poszukiwania Emmy, a gdy wracał z nią do baru, spotkał Haka i Dzwoneczka. Cała czwórka widziała, jak cień Piotrusia - który uwolnił się z żagla Jolly Rogera - zabił matkę przełożoną. Podejrzewając, że Pan jakimś cudem kontroluje swój cień, Mary Margaret, David i Emma postanowili się go pozbyć i - wraz z Goldem i Belle - udali się na granicę Storybrooke. Mroczny uwolnił go z puszki Pandory po drugiej stronie linii wyznaczającej miasto, gdzie nie ma magii, tak aby Emma mogła go zabić, strzelając do niego z pistoletu. Jednak podczas rozmowy okazało się, że jest to Henry, a Piotruś zamienił się z nim ciałami chwilę przed tym, jak miał zostać uwięziony w puszce, przez co to Henry, a nie on, został w niej zamknięty. Wszyscy udali się do krypty, do której Regina zabrała "Henry'ego", by chronić go przed "Piotrusiem". Na miejscu spotkali Haka, Neala i Dzwoneczka. Drzwi do krypty były zamknięte, więc pan Gold próbował otworzyć je za pomocą magii. Kiedy czekano, aż mu się uda, Mary Margaret i David przekonywali Emmę, aby zaczęła w końcu żyć własnym życiem, ale ta wierzyła, że jako Wybawicielka musi dbać o innych. Po wdarciu się do krypty grupa zauważyła nieprzytomną Reginę. Gold oznajmił im, że Piotruś ukradł zwój Mrocznej Klątwy. Kiedy Mroczna Klątwa rzucona przez Piotrusia zaczęła ogarniać Storybrooke, pan Gold stwierdził, że może ją powstrzymać jedynie Regina poprzez zniszczenie zwoju i anulowanie swojej klątwy. Najpierw jednak należało przywrócić Henry'emu i Piotrusiowi ich prawdziwe ciała, tak aby Henry mógł dostarczyć Reginie zwój klątwy. By to zrobić, potrzebna była różdżka Czarnej Wróżki, będąca w posiadaniu matki przełożonej. Dzwoneczek, David, Hak i Neal udali się po nią, podczas gdy reszta czekała na nich w lombardzie. Tam Mary Margaret bawiła się karuzelą z jednorożcami, która miała wisieć nad kołyską Emmy, i opowiedziała córce o tym, jak ciężko jej było ją opuścić. Zastanawiała się, jak potoczyłoby się ich życie, gdyby Zła Królowa nie rzuciła klątwy. Emma przyznała, że zastanawiała się nad tym samym - jak wyglądałoby jej życie, gdyby nie porzuciła Henry'ego. Kiedy David, Hak i Neal przybyli z różdżką, którą otrzymali od wskrzeszonej matki przełożonej, pan Gold użył jej, aby zwrócić wnukowi i Piotrusiowi ich prawdziwe ciała. Mroczny został w lombardzie ze swoim ojcem, podczas gdy reszta pobiegła poszukać Henry'ego. Kiedy odnaleźli go z pomocą Babci, Regina wzięła od niego zwój - dotykając go, kobieta straciła przytomność, lecz po chwili ocknęła się z wiedzą o tym, co niesie ze sobą anulowanie klątwy. thumb|Mary Margaret żegna się z [[Emma Swan|córką.]] Chwilę później pojawił się Piotruś Pan, unieruchamiając ich i odbierając Mills zwój. Powstrzymał go pan Gold, który - używając sztyletu - zabił swojego ojca i siebie samego, przez co obaj zostali wymazani z istnienia. Po ich zniknięciu Regina wyjawiła, że w wyniku cofnięcia swojej klątwy wszyscy wrócą do Zaczarowanego Lasu, a Storybrooke przestanie istnieć. Jedynie Henry - jako urodzony w świecie bez magii - nie zostałby zabrany, dlatego też Mills przekonała Emmę, aby ta została i wraz z synem opuściła miasto. Aby upewnić się, że zawsze będą razem, Regina miała dać im nowe wspomnienia, w których Swan nigdy nie oddała swojego syna do adopcji, oraz sprawić, że zapomnieliby o Storybrooke i wszystkich, których tu poznali. Mary Margaret pożegnała się z córką i wnukiem, a gdy ci opuścili miasto, Regina zniszczyła zwój, powstrzymując zbliżającą się klątwę Piotrusia i anulując swoją własną, przez co wszyscy w Storybrooke wrócili do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Przed drugą klątwą thumb|left|Śnieżka i inni mieszkańcy [[Zaczarowany Las|Zaczarowanego Lasu wracają do swojej krainy.]] Po tym, jak Regina anulowała swoją klątwę, aby powstrzymać klątwę Piotrusia Pana, wszyscy mieszkańcy Storybrooke wrócili do Zaczarowanego Lasu i przyjęli swoje baśniowe tożsamości, z wyjątkiem Emmy i Henry'ego. W swojej krainie spotkali księżniczkę Aurorę i księcia Phillipa. Od nich dowiedzieli się, że ogry zostały pokonane, a sami odbudowują królestwo. Śnieżka pogratulowała kobiecie ciąży, usłyszała też, że pałac Reginy wciąż stoi, ponieważ został zabezpieczony przed pierwszą klątwą. Królewna zdecydowała, że razem z byłą macochą odbiorą go, ponieważ podwładni są przerażeni i potrzebują nadziei. Kiedy Neal postanowił udać się do starego zamku ojca, Śnieżka próbowała przekonać go, że nawet jeśli istnieje jakiś sposób dotarcia do Emmy i Henry'ego, to oni i tak go nie pamiętają. Podczas wędrówki do pałacu Śnieżka dowiedziała się od Gburka, że Regina zniknęła. Kobieta znalazła ją, kiedy zakopywała własne serce. Powiedziała jej, że dobrze wie, co to znaczy stracić swoje dziecko, ale obiecała, że ból z czasem minie, dzięki czemu Regina postanowiła zachować serce w ciele. Wkrótce potem zostały atakowane przez skrzydlatą małpę, która podrapała królową, lecz ostatecznie została przepędzona przez Wesołą Kompanię. Po dotarciu do pałacu mieszkańcy odkryli, że bariera otaczająca budynek nie została rzucona przez Reginę, dlatego skorzystali z oferty Robina i mieli przenocować w okolicznych lasach Sherwood. Podczas pobytu w lesie, Regina zaproponowała Śnieżce i Księciu, aby ukradkiem dostać się do pałacu przez podziemne tunele i wyłączyć barierę. Nagle grupa została zaatakowana przez skrzydlatą małpę, którą szybko pokonała dawna Zła Królowa, zamieniając ją w wypchane zwierzę. Gdy Belle wyjawiła, iż stworzenia te pochodzą z Oz, Regina wywnioskowała, że to Zła Czarownica z Zachodu okupuje jej pałac. Śnieżka chciała pomóc w infiltracji zamku, ale Regina nie zgodziła się. Kiedy królowa zakradła się z Robin Hoodem do podziemi pałacu i wyłączyła barierę, Książę wprowadził wszystkich do środka. thumb|Śnieżka wyjawia [[Książę|Księciu, że spodziewa się drugiego dziecka.]] Trzy miesiące później, po nocnym wypoczynku w pałacu, Śnieżka obudziła się i przekazała mężowi nowinę, mówiąc mu, że spodziewa się kolejnego dziecka. Książę był zaniepokojony, lecz starał się ukryć to przed żoną. Później, podczas zebrania w pałacu, Śnieżka i inni mieszkańcy byli świadkami pogodzenia się Roszpunki z jej rodzicami, którą pomógł ocalić Książę. Mężczyzna wyjawił żonie, że bał się mieć nowe dziecko, gdyż już dwukrotnie stracili Emmę. Nie był ojcem i jej nie wychował, dlatego nie wiedział, czy podoła zadaniu. Śnieżka była zdecydowana, że zrobią to razem. Kiedy Śnieżka zamierzała złożyć publiczne oświadczenie przed obywatelami królestwa, że spodziewa się kolejnego dziecka, Belle wróciła do pałacu i powiedziała im, że Neal poświęcił swoje życie, aby wskrzesić Rumpelsztyka, który jest obecnie kontrolowany przez Złą Czarownicę, Zelenę. Kiedy każdy zastanawiał się, czego chce wiedźma, Aurora i Phillip przyznali, że pragnie ona dziecka Śnieżki i Księcia. Twierdzili też, że zostali zmuszeni do milczenia, gdyż czarownica groziła również ich dziecku. Po chwili do pałacu przyleciała Zelena, która zamieniła Aurorę i Phillipa w skrzydlate małpy, a następnie unieruchomiła Śnieżkę. Książę rzucił się, aby jej bronić, ale również został zamrożony w miejscu. Zelena zbliżyła się, aby dotknąć brzucha ciężarnej królewny. Powiedziała, że jej dziecko będzie należeć do niej, po czym zniknęła. Osiem miesięcy później, Książę, Belle, Gburek, Śnieżka, Regina i Robin Hood omawiali kontratak na Zelenę. Udali się do zamku Mrocznego, aby porozmawiać z Rumpelsztykiem. Mimo że Mroczny był niespełna rozumu, zdołał im powiedzieć o Glindzie, Dobrej Czarownicy z Południa. Z żoną i Reginą, Książę udał się do drzwi prowadzących do Glindy, przez które przeszedł jedynie ze Śnieżką. Para dowiedziała się od Dobrej Czarownicy, że słabością Zeleny jest biała magia. Wierząc, że jedynie Emma może ją powstrzymać, Śnieżka postanowiła rzucić Mroczną Klątwę. Książę ofiarował do tego swe serce, które jego żona z pewnymi oporami przyjęła. Chwilę po tym, jak je zmiażdżyła, Książę padł bez życia na posadzkę. Nagle pojawiła się Zelena, która dodała do klątwy eliksir zapomnienia, aby wymazać wszystkim wspomnienia z ostatniego roku w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Zanim klątwa rozprzestrzeniła się, Regina - na prośbę Śnieżki - wyrwała jej serce, rozerwała na pół, po czym umieściła połówkę jej serca w Księciu, co przywróciło go do życia. Po chwili klątwa przeniosła ich do nowego Storybrooke, wymacując im pamięć z roku spędzonego w tej krainie. Podczas drugiej klątwy thumb|left|Ciężarna Mary Margaret ponownie spotyka się z [[Emma Swan|córką.]] Nowa klątwa rzucona przez Śnieżkę przeniosła ją oraz innych mieszkańców Zaczarowanego Lasu z powrotem do nowo utworzonego Storybrooke, aby odnaleźć Emmę i pokonać Złą Czarownicę z Zachodu. Jednak w wyniku działania wiedźmy wszyscy stracili wspomnienia z roku spędzonego w rodzimej krainie - ostatnim zapamiętanym dniem był ten, w którym Regina powstrzymała klątwę Piotrusia Pana. Jedyną wskazówką dla Mary Margaret, że rzeczywiście minął rok, był fakt, iż była w ciąży, lecz ani ona, ani David nie wiedzieli, jak do tego doszło. Para ponownie zaczęła mieszkać w mieszkaniu należącym do kobiety. W tajemniczy sposób mieszkańcy miasta zaczęli znikać, w tym trzy krasnoludki. Któregoś dnia do Storybrooke wróciła Emma wraz z odzyskanymi prawdziwymi wspomnieniami i zjednoczyła się ze swoimi rodzicami. Mary Margaret i David opowiedzieli córce, że ostatnim dniem, jaki pamiętali, był ten, w którym Regina powstrzymała klątwę Piotrusia Pana i prawdopodobnie wrócili do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Potem pamiętali już tylko to, jak obudzili się w Storybrooke, jakby był to kolejny zwykły dzień. Hak potwierdził, że rzeczywiście wrócili do swojej rodzimej krainy i spotkali w niej Aurorę i Phillipa. Pirat wspomniał też, że odłączył się od nich, gdy zamierzali udać się do starego pałacu królowej. Mimo możliwości Reginy, Mary Margaret nie wierzyła w to, że to ona mogła rzucić klątwę. Hak wyznał również, że otrzymał ptasiego posłańca z wiadomością i fiolką eliksiru pamięci i uznał, że został on wysłany przez Śnieżkę i Księcia, którzy chcieli, aby pirat odnalazł Emmę. Po tym, jak Wesołek i Leroy zgłosili zaginięcie kolejnych krasnoludków, Swan postanowiła przeprowadzić dochodzenie. thumb|Mary Margaret poznaje położną o imieniu [[Zelena.]] Następnego ranka Mary Margaret i jej mąż spotkali po raz "pierwszy" Henry'ego w barze Babci. Jako że chłopiec wciąż posiadał fałszywe wspomnienia od czasu opuszczenia Storybrooke, Emma przestawiła swoich rodziców jako znajomych z Phoenix, a Blanchard dodała, że dzieliły celę, gdyż sama była bandytką. Później Henry został z nią, kiedy Swan poszła przeprowadzić kolejne śledztwo w sprawie nowej klątwy. Aby przygotować się do narodzin dziecka, Mary Margaret czytała książkę o macierzyństwie, ale po chwili zrezygnowała i zaproponowała Henry'emu wycieczkę do biblioteki, gdyż "słyszała od Emmy", że lubi czytać. Gdy chłopiec poszedł po kurtkę, kobieta poznała położną imieniem Zelena. Zaproponowała pomoc przy dziecku, na co Blanchard zgodziła się, a w ramach wdzięczności pozwoliła nawet dotknąć jej swój brzuch. Później, po tym, jak David i Hak powiedzieli Mary Margaret, Emmie i Reginie, że byli świadkami przemiany mieszkańca w skrzydlatą małpę, kobiety domyśliły się, że klątwę rzuciła Zła Czarownica z Zachodu. Podczas gdy David, Emma i Hak przeszukiwali biuro burmistrza w poszukiwaniu ewentualnych śladów zostawionych przez Złą Czarownicę, a Regina dotrzymywała towarzystwa Henry'emu, Mary Margaret miała zaplanowane spotkanie ze swoją nową położną. Dowiedziała się, że Zelena znała jej nianię, Johannę. Blanchard opowiedziała kobiecie o pierwszej klątwie, w wyniku której ona i jej mąż w strasznych okolicznościach stracili Emma, a teraz dręczy ją niepokój o drugie dziecko. Mary Margaret zadzwoniła po męża, aby ten także brał udział w spotkaniu, a gdy David pojawił się, Zelena zaparzyła dla niego herbatę rumiankową. David był sceptycznie nastawiony do położnej, ale żona przekonała go, aby dał jej szansę, a gdy się nie sprawdzi, zawsze będzie można ją odprawić. Po poznaniu się i krótkiej rozmowie z Zeleną, David wrócił do poszukiwań Złej Czarownicy, które doprowadziły go, Emmę, Haka i Reginy do schronu burzowego przy domku na farmie. Tam znaleźli otwartą celę z kołowrotkiem i złotymi nićmi - oczywistym dowodem, że pan Gold żyje. thumb|left|Mary Margaret pociesza [[Emma Swan|Emmę po śmierci Neala.]] Podczas porannego spotkania w zamkniętym barze, Mary Margaret i jej sojusznicy dyskutowali o obecnej sytuacji. Zamierzali odnaleźć pana Golda, Regina natomiast chciała przeszukać dom na farmie w poszukiwaniu śladów. Mimo świetnych umiejętności tropiących, David kazał żonie zostać w domu, a sam udał się na poszukiwania Mrocznego w towarzystwie Emmy. Przebywając w mieszkaniu, ciężarna Mary Margaret zaniepokoiła się, że dziecko przestało się ruszać, dlatego też zadzwoniła po Zelenę. Dbająca położna szybko do niej przybyła, stwierdzając, że to jest normalne, po czym dała jej do wypicia sok pomarańczowy. Mary Margaret martwiła się stanem swojego dziecka, gdyż była zdenerwowała całą sytuacją w mieście, a Zelena stwierdziła, że Zła Czarownica, o której wszyscy mówią, przysparza jej dodatkowego stresu. Po wypiciu soku niemowlę ponownie zaczęło się ruszać, co uspokoiło matkę. Zelena wiedziała, że dziecko lada dzień przyjdzie na świat, i obiecała, że będzie przy kobiecie do końca ciąży. Kiedy położna poszła do łazienki, do mieszkania wbiegli David i Emma. Wyważyli drzwi i odkryli, że Zelena zniknęła. Swan wyjaśniła matce, że to położna jest Złą Czarownicą. Ze łzami w oczach powiedziała jej też o tym, że Neal nie żyje, gdyż poświęcił swoje życie, by wskrzesić ojca. Matka przytuliła córkę, aby ją pocieszyć. Później Mary Margaret i David udali się do lombardu, aby przekazać złe wieści o Nealu Belle i Hakowi. Blanchard przytuliła pogrążoną w żałobie Belle. Mary Margaret uczestniczyła w pogrzebie Neala, a później brała udział w stypie zorganizowanej w barze Babci. Nagle pojawiła się Zelena, grożąc, że jeśli ktoś wejdzie jej w drogę, będzie miał do czynienia z Mrocznym, którego kontroluje za pomocą sztyletu. Gdy czarownica zbliżyła się do ciężarnej, David chronił swoją żonę i nienarodzone dziecko, ta jednak odparła, że nie przyszła po ich dziecko - nie dzisiaj. Zamiast tego publicznie ogłosiła, że jest przyrodnią siostrą Reginy i wyzwała ją na pojedynek, który ma odbyć się po zachodzie słońca na Main Street. Mills miała wątpliwości co do wyznania czarownicy i udała się do krypty, by dowiedzieć się, czy mówi prawdę. Mary Margaret i Emma towarzyszyły jej, a gdy Regina znalazła dowód, że są siostrami, opuściła kobiety bez słowa. Wieczorem, na Main Street, Zelena stawiła się w towarzystwie bezradnego pana Golda. Gdy zjawiła się Regina, Mary Margaret była świadkiem ich pojedynku. Widziała, jak Zła Czarownica rzuciła siostrą o zegar na wieży, przez co ta wpadła do środka. Zelena teleportowała się tam, a po chwili uciekła na latającej miotle. Mary Margaret, David i Emma pobiegły, aby sprawdzić, co z Reginą. Dowiedzieli się, że Zelena próbowała odebrać jej serce, ale bezskutecznie, ponieważ ukryła je w innym miejscu. thumb|Mary Margaret i [[David Nolan|David spacerują po plaży i zauważają Ariel.]] Aby chronić Mary Margaret, Regina rzuciła zaklęcie ochronne na jej mieszkanie. Emma, chcąc być wystarczająco silna, aby móc walczyć z Zeleną, rozpoczęła lekcje magii z Mills. Mary Margaret i David zaproponowali, że będą opiekować się Henrym podczas jej nieobecności. Swan jednak oddała syna pod opiekę Haka, twierdząc, że chłopiec uważa, że są nudni. Kiedy para spacerowała wzdłuż plaży, natknęła się na wyrzuconą na brzeg Ariel. Syrena opowiedziała im o poszukiwaniach Erica, którego nie widziano od czasu rzucenia nowej klątwy. Razem udali się do Haka, ponieważ jako jedyny zachował wspomnienia z ostatniego roku w Zaczarowanym Lesie, ale pirat o niczym nie wiedział. Mary Margaret i David zaproponowali, aby Hak i Ariel udali się do lombardu, znaleźli jakąś rzecz należącą do Erica i wytropili go za pomocą zaklęcia lokalizującego. Sami natomiast postanowili zająć się Henrym i próbowali udowodnić mu, że są "fajni". Mężczyzna zabrał chłopca na naukę jazdy samochodem, co − mimo sprzeciwu kobiety − skończyło się rozbiciem skrzynki pocztowej. Mimo to Henry był w dobrym humorze. Po powrocie do mieszkania Hak powiedział im, że Ariel zjednoczyła się z Ericiem na Wyspie Wisielca w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Później Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Henry i Regina jedli razem kolację w barze Babci. Aby poznać przeszłość Zeleny, Regina postanowiła otworzyć portal do krainy umarłych, aby wezwać ducha Cory i dowiedzieć się więcej o swojej siostrze. Do odprawienia rytuału były potrzebne dwie podstawowe rzeczy: zaczarowana świeca użyta do zabicia kobiety oraz morderca - Mary Margaret. Ona, David, Emma, Hak i Regina złapali się za ręce, siedząc wokół stolika w domu Mills, dzięki czemu otworzyli portal. Cora jednak nie chciała się pokazać. Po chwili pirat przypadkowo kopnął w stół, przez co wystraszona Mary Margaret wycofała swoje ręce, przerywając krąg i zamykając portal. Po nieudanym eksperymencie Blanchard pomagała Reginie w sprzątaniu, podczas gdy pozostali opuścili dom Mills. Kobieta przeprosiła macochę za zabicie Cory, ta jednak rozumiała to i przyjęła jej przeprosiny, gdyż Cora sama zabiła jej matkę. thumb|left|Mary Margaret i [[Regina Mills|Regina zakopują topór wojenny.]] Chcąc zbadać dziwny hałas dochodzący z jednego z pokoi, kobiety udały się do tam. Zobaczyły ducha Cory, który opętał Mary Margaret, dając jej przebłyski swojego życia i wydarzeń, które doprowadziły ją do porzucenia Zeleny. Wkrótce Reginie udało się odesłać ducha matki do krainy zmarłych, a po chwili przyszli Belle, David, Emma i Hak. Mary Margaret opowiedziała o tym, jak Cora - będąc już w ciąży z innym mężczyzną - była niegdyś zaręczona z Leopoldem, ale Eva celowo rozbiła ten związek, co zmusiło ją do porzucenia dziecka zaraz po urodzeniu. Odkrywając plan Złej Czarownicy, Belle powiedziała wszystkim, że Zelena zbiera składniki potrzebne do rzucenia zaklęcia podróży w czasie i chce zmienić swoją przeszłość: zabić Evę i sprawić, aby Cora nigdy jej nie porzuciła, a ostatnim składnikiem jest dziecko Mary Margaret i Davida. Po wszystkim Blanchard i Mills zakończyły swój długoletni spór. Podczas spotkania w pensjonacie Mary Margaret, Emma, David i Regina obmyślali sposób na przełamanie klątwy. Swan wspomniała, że - w przypadku pierwszej klątwy - uwierzyła w magię po dotknięciu księgi z baśniami, która wywołała u niej wspomnienia z Zaczarowanego Lasu. Mills zasugerowała, że kluczem do zdjęcia klątwy jest to, aby Henry uwierzył w magię, tak jak Emma. Bohaterowie udali się do mieszkania Mary Margaret, aby poszukać książki, która magicznie pojawiła się szafie nauczycielki podczas pierwszej klątwy. W czasie rozmowy Blanchard ze Swan córka wyjawiła matce, że wraz z Henrym wiodła szczęśliwe życie w Nowym Jorku w ciągu ostatniego roku. Mary Margaret przypomniała jej jednak, że było to kłamstwem. Po znalezieniu księgi grupa udała się na poszukiwania Henry'ego. thumb|Mary Margaret zaczyna rodzić. Okazało się, że Henry zniknął z pensjonatu. Dzięki aplikacji śledzącej telefon chłopca Emma dowiedziała się, że przebywa on w porcie. Grupa udała się do doków, gdzie Swan ochroniła syna przed skrzydlatą małpą i wręczyła mu książkę, prosząc, aby wierzył w magię. Po dotknięciu księgi Henry odzyskał swoje wspomnienia, lecz chwilę później pojawiła się Zelena i zaczęła go dusić. Emma za pomocą magii poparzyła czarownicę, zmuszając ją do odwrotu. Henry podbiegł do Reginy, która w czasie potyczki z siostrą straciła przytomność. Gdy kobieta wybudziła się, złożyła na czole syna pocałunek prawdziwej miłości, przełamując Mroczną Klątwę. Po odzyskaniu wspomnień Mary Margaret przypomniała sobie, że to ona, a nie Zelena, rzuciła klątwę. Potem ona i David zaczęli oskarżać Haka o kłamstwo, ponieważ wiedzieli już, że nie wysłali mu wiadomości ani eliksiru pamięci i nie kazali mu odnaleźć Emmy. Pirat stwierdził jednak, że ktoś mu je wysłał. Później Mary Margaret wraz z mężem, córką i wnukiem udali się nad grób Neala, gdzie zaczęły się bóle porodowe kobiety. Po drugiej klątwie Po zdjęciu drugiej klątwy posiadająca bóle porodowe Mary Margaret została zabrana do szpitala, a Emma i Regina rzuciły na budynek czar ochronny, aby Zelena nie mogła do niego wejść. Z pomocą doktora Whale'a kobieta urodziła zdrowego chłopca i szczęśliwie tuliła go w ramionach. Jednakże, kiedy Emma straciła magię po pocałowaniu przeklętego przez Złą Czarownicę Haka, stworzona przez nią bariera ochraniająca szpital przestała działać, przez co Zelena zdołała dostać się do środka i ukraść niemowlę. Mary Margaret była zrozpaczona tym, że straciła kolejne dziecko. Wściekły David wyruszył z pozostałymi, aby walczyć ze Złą Czarownicą, którą ostatecznie pokonała Regina, używając białej magii. Kiedy Zelena została uwięziona na posterunku szeryfa, David zwrócił swojego syna żonie. Kiedy Mary Margaret i jej mąż szczęśliwie czuwali nad dzieckiem, Emma i Henry odwiedzili ich, chcąc przywitać nowego członka rodziny. Tymczasem pan Gold, w tajemnicy przed innymi, zabił uwięzioną Zelenę, przypadkowo uwalniając magię z jej naszyjnika, która aktywowała zaklęcie do podróży w czasie. Po powrocie do domu Mary Margaret i David planowali zorganizować tradycyjną królewską ceremonię w barze Babci, podczas której ogłoszą imię dla swojego nowego dziecka. Henry pokazał Emmie wystawione na sprzedaż mieszkanie w Storybrooke, w którym mogliby zamieszkać. Widząc wahanie córki, Mary Margaret spytała ją, czy zamierza tu zostać, czy też opuścić miasto. Aby uniknąć odpowiedzi, kobieta kazała Henry'emu wymyślić imię dla jej młodszego brata. W czasie przyjęcia Mary Margaret trzymała swojego syna w ramionach, podczas gdy Henry czytał historię o tym, jak Śnieżka poznała Księcia. Gdy Emma i Hak przysiedli się do stolika, Mary Margaret i David figlarnie spierali się ze sobą o to, kto kogo uratował podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Rozmowa zaczęła robić się mniej przyjemna, gdy pirat wspomniał o tym, że Swan chce wrócić do Nowego Jorku. Emma próbowała opowiedzieć im o chęci opuszczenia Storybrooke, ale gdy została spytana o to przez Henry'ego, wybiegła z baru. Po tym, jak Hak pobiegł za nią, Mary Margaret i inni zauważyli strumień światła wytworzony przez zaklęcie do podróży w czasie. Gdy Belle, David, Regina i Robin Hood odkryli, że Zelena zniknęła, postanowiono nie zbliżać się do portalu. David zadzwonił do Emmy, aby ją o tym poinformować, lecz kobieta nie odbierała. Po jakimś czasie Emma wróciła do baru, gdzie poinformowała rodziców, że zamierza zostać w Storybrooke, a także opowiedziała im o tym, że wraz z Hakiem odbyli podróż w czasie, podczas której odtworzyli pierwsze spotkanie Śnieżki i Księcia. W trakcie ceremonii Mary Margaret i David ogłosili, że nazwą swojego syna imieniem prawdziwego bohatera — Neala. Po zakończeniu ceremonii nadania imienia młodemu Nealowi, Ruby stała na korytarzu baru, przyglądając się wszystkim z daleka. Mary Margaret podeszła do niej i chciała wiedzieć, dlaczego jest taka wyciszona i z nimi nie świętuje. Ruby przyznała się jej, że czuje się wyobcowana, gdyż w Storybrooke jest jedyną ze swego gatunku. To uczucie w niej trwało, mimo złamania klątwy, i postanowiła pomóc Antonowi na jego poletku z magicznymi fasolami. Udało im się wyhodować jedną i Ruby pokazała ją swej przyjaciółce. Mary Margaret, zamiast ją odżegnywać od tej idei, przytuliła ją tylko i życzyła szczęścia w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Obie zaznaczyły, że będą za sobą tęsknić. Alternatywna rzeczywistość thumb|left|Śnieżka w [[Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy (książka)|alternatywnej rzeczywistości stworzonej przez Isaaca Hellera.]] Po tym, jak Isaac zmienił rzeczywistość, przepisując na nowo historię do książki Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy, Śnieżka rządziła w Zaczarowanym Lesie jako Zła Królowa, która nienawidziła swojej pasierbicy Reginy, obwiniając ją o zdradzenie sekretu, które doprowadziło do śmierci jej ukochanego Jamesa. Próbując zastąpić ukochanego, królowa wyrwała serce jego brata bliźniaka, Księcia, który nie tylko stał się jej kochankiem, ale także wypełniał wszystkie jej rozkazy. W pewnym momencie uwięziła także kobietę, która nazywała siebie Wybawicielką, w wieży położonej na Bezdennym Morzu, gdzie strzegła jej Lily. Pewnego dnia jej podwładni, siedmiu krasnoludów, złapali Isaaca, którego podejrzewali o spiskowanie z Reginą. Gdy przedstawiono dowód jego zdrady, Isaac próbował ją przekonać, że jest po jej stronie, i że chłopiec imieniem Henry próbuje zabrać jej wszystko, co ma. Śnieżka użyła serca Księcia, aby wezwać go do sali i wykonać na zdrajcy wyrok śmierci. Zanim Książę odciąć głowę mężczyzny, Isaac uratował się, ujawniając swą wiedzę na temat nienawiści królowej do pasierbicy Reginy za spowodowanie śmierci Jamesa, dodając, że dowiedział się o tym z magicznej książki. Zaintrygowana jego zachętą do szukania zemsty na Reginie, Śnieżka dowiedziała się od niego, że jej pasierbica ma zamiar napaść na jeden z królewskich powozów. Kiedy kobieta zapytała, co chce w zamian, mężczyzna poprosił ją o to, aby zabiła Reginę i Henry'ego. Śnieżka celowo wsiadła do powozu, który miał zostać napadnięty przez Reginę, aby móc ją zaskoczyć. Królowa wyrwała jej serce i postanowiła je zmiażdżyć, ale Książę przekonał ją, aby najpierw spytała ją o miejsce pobytu chłopca. Gdy Regina wahała się w odpowiedzi, Śnieżka chciała zaatakować ją kulą ognia, jednak Robin Hood rozproszył ją, strzelając z łuku, po czym uciekł z Reginą. Poirytowana tym, że jej zwolennicy nie złapali Reginy ani chłopca, Śnieżka wyrwała serce Mędrka i zmiażdżyła je, pokazując im, co się z nimi stanie, gdy ponownie zawiodą. Dowiedziawszy się, że więziona przez nią Emma uciekła, Śnieżka wyśledziła ją z pomocą Lily i znalazła ją w dokach, razem z Henrym i Hakiem. Kobieta próbowała przekonać królową i Księcia, że są jej rodzicami, mając nadzieję, że ci ją rozpoznają. Jednakże Śnieżka kazała swoim rycerzom ją zabić. Aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Emmie i Henry'emu, Hak celowo pozostał w tyle, walcząc z Księciem. Podczas bitwy Książę zabił pirata, a Emma i Henry zostali zmuszeni do ucieczki. Gdy Henry wykorzystał pióro i stał się nowym Autorem, cofnął działania Isaaca i każdy wrócił do swojego dawnego życia w Storybrooke. Przed trzecią klątwą Po trzeciej klątwie Rodzina Występy Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Sezon 4 Sezon 5 Sezon 6 Powieści graficzne }} Ciekawostki * Jej postać wzorowana jest na tytułowej bohaterce baśni Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków oraz na Białośnieżce z baśni Białośnieżka i Różyczka. * Jej matka Eva nazwał ją "Śnieżką", ponieważ urodziła się w czasie najtrudniejszej i najbardziej srogiej zimy. * Rola Śnieżki została napisana specjalnie dla Ginnifer Goodwin.Komentarz DVD Adama Horowitza i Edwarda Kitsisa do odcinka Pilot. * Zarówno Śnieżka, jak i Emma - jej córka - mają podobne elementy historii. Obie oddały swoje pierwotne dzieci, by dać im "najlepszą szansę" (Śnieżka - uratowała córkę przed Mroczną Klątwą; Emma - chciała zapewnić synowi lepsze życie). Także każda z nich miała pewien problem z prawem (Śnieżka - okradała innych, by opuścić królestwo; Emma - kradła i przebywała kilkanaście miesięcy w więzieniu). ** Dodatkowo w podobnych sytuacjach Śnieżka oraz Emma poznały niektóre postaci. Obie miały dobre relacje z Łowcą/szeryfem Grahamem (Śnieżce ocalił on życie, zaś Emmie zawsze próbował pomóc, jak potrafił). Poznały Gburka/Leroya w celi (Śnieżka - gdy została uwięziona w lochach króla George'a; Emma - gdy przebywała pierwszego dnia w Storybrooke w areszcie). * Kiedy Śnieżka po raz pierwszy spotyka Czerwonego Kapturka, przedstawia się jako Margaret, później jako Mary. Mary Margaret jest jej odpowiednikiem ze Storybrooke. * W pierwszej scenie odcinka Jądro ciemności Śnieżka nuci piosenkę "With a Smile and a Song" z filmu Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków. * Podobnie jak jej córka i wnuk, Mary Margaret uwielbia gorącą czekoladę z cynamonem. * Może komunikować się ze zrozumieniem mowy ptaków. * Na ścianie w jej apartamencie namalowany jest wizerunek czarnego ptaka - jest to nawiązanie do Śnieżki, która w baśni miała "dobre relacje" z niebieskimi ptakami. Podczas gdy tamte oznaczały wolność, tak czarne symbolizują uwięzienie wszystkich baśniowych postaci (nie tylko Mary Margaret) w Storybrooke. * W pierwotnym scenariuszu, Mary Margaret była zarówno zakonnicą jak i nauczycielką. * Uczy czwartą klasę podstawówki. * Aktorka grająca Śnieżkę - Ginnifer Goodwin - wzięła ślub z aktorem wcielającym się w rolę Księcia - Joshem Dallasem. Ślub odbył się w 2014 roku. Przypisy }} en:Snow White it:Biancaneve fr:Blanche-Neige es:Blancanieves pt:Branca de Neve ru:Белоснежка de:Snow White vi:Bạch Tuyết sr-el:Snežana zh:Snow White nl:Sneeuwwitje Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z Zaczarowanego Lasu Kategoria:Postacie ze Storybrooke Kategoria:Postacie z Dawno, dawno temu Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z Shadow of the Queen Kategoria:Postacie z Out of the Past Kategoria:Rodzina królewska